Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Peringatan tujuh belasan dengan lomba-lomba? Sudah biasa. Kalau peringatan tujuh belasan dengan para nation-tan sebagai peserta? Itu yang tidak biasa! Ditulis untuk peringatan kemerdekaan RI. Ch 6 UPDATED!
1. Pembagian Grup

**Yuki: **Yosh~ salam nista semuanya! Kami kembali dengan fanfic gaje kami yang terbaru!

**Rin: **Fanfic kami kali ini kami buat khusus untuk memperingati ulang tahun negara kita tercinta, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia!

**Yuki: **Dari pada banyak bacot, mending langsung cabut aja gan!

~###~###~###~###~###~

**Title: **_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version _(judul abal tanda author tidak kreatif)_  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version _© 2010 by Schneeglocke

_Axis Powers Hetalia aka Hetalia World Series _© Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning: **_Penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, banyak OC gaje dan nista, dan sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan dua author nan idiot._

_

* * *

_

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

**_Chapter 1: PEMBAGIAN GRUP_**

* * *

Peringatan tujuh belasan yang sarat lomba-lomba semacam balap karung, makan kerupuk, panjat pinang, dan sebagainya? Sudah biasa.

Tapi tahun ini Indonesia bertekad untuk membuat acara yang tidak biasa untuk peringatan proklamasi kemerdekaannya.

Yaitu, mengadakan peringatan tujuh belasan dengan para nation-tan sebagai pesertanya.

~###~###~###~###~###~

"Jadi, semuanya. Aku minta partisipasi kalian dalam peringatan tujuh belasan minggu depan!" kata Indonesia.

Para personifikasi negara yang ada di hadapannya malah cengo.

"Maksudnya, kita harus balap karung dan sebagainya gitu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya," jawab Indonesia.

"Kayaknya asyik, da ze~!" kata Yong Soo.

"Hah, apaan tuh? Mending di rumah ngurus kuda poni," komentar Feliks.

"Zzzz..." Agaknya dari tadi Heracles tidak mendengarkan, tapi malah tidur.

"Tapi aku banyak kerjaan di rumah," kata Toris.

"Aku masih harus nyervis laptopku. _Capslock_-nya rusak," keluh Eduard.

"Aku juga sibuk," kata Arthur.

"Kolkolkolkolkol... Kurasa tidak ada salahnya berpartisipasi, да?" Ivan mengultimatum dengan aura hitam berkoar-koar di belakangnya.

Akhirnya semuanya tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut memeriahkan acara tujuh belasan model baru itu.

~###~###~###~###~###~

"Karena semuanya sudah setuju, lebih baik kujelaskan sistematika dari acara tujuh belasan ini. Peserta yang terdiri dari empat puluh negara akan dibagi menjadi empat kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Pembagian kelompok akan ditentukan melalui undian." jelas Indonesia.

"Nggak boleh milih sendiri?" protes Denmark.

"Nggak." jawab Indonesia pendek.

"Tambahan lagi," lanjut Indonesia, "kelompok yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman."

"Hukuman seperti apa?" tanya Raivis yang sudah gemetar duluan.

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang silahkan kalian mengambil undian."

Setelah semua mengambil undian, Indonesia dibantu Jawa Timur dan Sumatera Utara—dua adiknya yang khusus diseret untuk membantunya—mengumumkan hasil undian.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**_Grup A: Jepang, Korea Selatan, Belarus, Eslandia, Cina, Norwegia, Polandia, Swiss, Sealand, Yunani_**

"Hahaha! Grup apaan tuh! Gak awesome banget!" Gilbert tertawa meledek.

Langsung saja Vash menembakinya. Untung tidak kena.

"ANIKI!" Yong Soo langsung menerjang Kiku dan Yao. Untung keduanya tangkas mengelak sehingga terjangan Yong Soo berakhir dengan dirinya mencium lantai.

Natalya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi dalam hati ia merutuki nasib yang tidak menempatkannya satu grup dengan Ivan.

Ivan, di sisi lain, menghela napas lega.

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz..." Heracles masih tertidur.

"Kenapa aku tidak satu grup dengan Papa, Mama, atau Raivis-chan?" tanya Sealand tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

"Nasibmu," gumam Feliks yang berharap bisa satu grup dengan Toris.

Norwegia mensyukuri fakta bahwa ia bisa sekelompok dengan Eslandia adiknya dan bukan dengan Denmark si anko uzai yang berisik itu.

Vash berjanji dalam hati bahwa kalau grup mereka sampai kalah, dia akan menembaki satu-satu anggota satu grupnya.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**_Grup B: Indonesia, Filipina, Kamboja, Vietnam, Singapura, Malaysia, Thailand, Myanmar, Laos, Brunei Darussalam_**

"CURANG! MASA ASEAN SATU KELOMPOK?" Gilbert protes.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi, itu kan pakai undian," Indonesia menjawab sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

_"Pasti ada apa-apanya," _pikir yang lain.

"Cih, sekelompok sama Indon," gumam Malaysia.

"Bagus kan, Malon?" tanya Indonesia. Dalam hati dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk menggojlok habis-habisan adiknya itu.

Malaysia cemberut.

"Asyik, kita satu kelompok!" Laos, Filipina, Myanmar, dan Kamboja bersorak senang.

"Beruntung sekali, ana~" kata Thailand.

"Iya, beruntung," Vietnam menyetujui.

_"Beruntung apanya, itu curang tahu,"_ batin yang lain.

Singapura tetap asyik dengan iPhone-nya.

Brunei hanya bisa berharap adanya Indonesia dan Malaysia dalam grup yang sama tidak menyebabkan Perang Dunia III atau Perang Dingin II.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**_Grup C: Denmark, Prusia, Spanyol, Prancis, Austria, Australia, Amerika Serikat, Inggris, Italia Selatan, Kanada_**

"LOVI! KITA SATU KELOMPOK!" Antonio langsung menerjang Lovino.

"MENJAUH DARIKU, MANIAK TOMAT SIALAN!"

"DENGAN ADANYA AKU, GRUP INI BAKAL JADI GRUP PALING _AWESOME_!" teriak Gilbert.

"GRUP YANG _AWESOME_ SEPERTI INI SANGAT COCOK UNTUK HERO SEPERTIKU!" Alfred ikut menimpali.

"KARENA ADA AKU, KITA PASTI MENANG!" Denmark ikut nimbrung.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK NANTI CAPSLOCK AUTHOR RUSAK DAN KITA HARUS GANTI RUGI!" hardik Arthur.

Roderich bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa jadinya grup ini nanti. Bayang-bayang kekalahan tiba-tiba mengisi pikirannya.

"Abang senang sekali lho bisa sekelompok dengan kalian~" kata Francis.

Australia yang ada di dekatnya langsung menjauh ngeri.

"Cih, sekelompok dengan si bangsawan banci yang nggak _awesome_ ini," Gilbert manyun melihat Roderich. Tidak mau kalah, Roderich pun ikut manyun melihat musuh bebuyutannya itu satu grup dengannya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..." Australia menghitung jumlah orang dalam grup mereka. "...lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan... Tunggu! Kenapa cuma ada sembilan orang?"

"Benar! Cuma ada sembilan orang!" teriak Amerika.

"I-ini... Jangan-jangan ada mahkluk gaib di tengah-tengah kita..." kata Arthur.

"SERAM!" teriak Denmark dan Gilbert berbarengan. Mereka langsung berpelukan dengan gaya Teletubies.

"Ada aku..." kata Matthew.

"HUAAAA! SIAPA KAU?" Australia kaget.

"Aku... Matthew..."

"Siapa?"

"Matthew... Kanada..."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Bego! Dia itu adikmu!" bentak Arthur.

"Kanada? Kanada itu ada di mana ya?"

"Kamu nggak tahu adikmu sendiri itu di mana?"

"Nggak," jawab Alfred polos.

"Dia itu ada di atasmu tahu! Coba lihat peta dunia!"

Alfred malah mengeluarkan peta negara Amerika Serikat (plus Alaska dan Hawaii).

"BEGO! ITU SIH PETAMU SENDIRI!" bentak Arthur. "LAGIAN KALAU ADA ALASKA KENAPA NGGAK ADA KANADA?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas..." kata Matthew. Toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan respon seperti ini.

Malangnya nasibmu, Matthew.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**_Grup D: Jerman, Rusia, Swedia, Belanda, Hongaria, Lituania, Finlandia, Estonia, Italia Utara, Latvia, Hong Kong_**

"Haha! Gak awesome banget ini grup!" Gilbert ngakak nista.

Elizabeta langsung menghajarnya dengan wajan legendarisnya.

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa sekelompok, да?" tanya Ivan pada Trio Baltik, lengkap dengan aura kejam menghiasi udara di sekitarnya. Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis hanya bisa gemetaran.

"Kenapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan Nesia-chan saja?" ratap Belanda.

Indonesia langsung menghajarnya dengan bambu runcing. Tentu saja yang dipakai ujung yang tumpul, bukan yang runcing.

"Veee~ Doitsu! Doitsu! Kita sekelompok!" Feliciano langsung menggelayuti lengan Ludwig.

"Su-san, kita sekelompok," kata Tino.

"Nn." Berwald mengangguk datar.

Elizabeta menyiapkan kameranya untuk antisipasi terhadap momen-momen di mana dia bisa memuaskan fantasi _yaoi_-nya.

Hong Kong diam tanpa kata maupun ekspresi. Tidak jelas apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Toris hanya bisa berharap keberadaan Ivan akan mengintimidasi semua lawan mereka sehingga mereka menang.

Sealand memandangi mereka dengan iri. "Aku mau masuk grup itu."

"Aku juga," Feliks ikut nimbrung.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

"Yak, itu tadi hasil pembagian kelompok. Kelompok yang sudah ditetapkan tidak dapat diganggu gugat." kata Sumatera Utara.

"Cih, apaan itu. Masa tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bener-bener nggak _awesome_." keluh Gilbert.

"Bacot ae awakmu (1)," gumam Jawa Timur kesal.

"Kolkolkolkolkol... Buatku sih tidak apa-apa. Benar kan?" kata Russia pada trio Baltik yang masih gemetaran.

"Untuk lomba-lomba yang akan diadakan akan kami umumkan besok." kata Jawa Timur.

Dan dengan selesainya pembagian grup, pertemuan itu dibubarkan.

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**=TBCotNGC=**

**To Be Continued on the Next Gaje-er Chapter**

*bahasa Inggris abalan*

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**

* * *

**

(1) _Bacot ae awakmu_ = Membacot saja kau (bahasa Suroboyoan)

**Rin: **Chapter ini garing ya? Maaf ya, lagi nggak ada mood nulis (tapi dipaksain demi Indonesia tercinta).

**Yuki: **Yah, pokoknya untuk chapter selanjutnya akan kami usahakan supaya lebih kocak deh!

**Rin: **Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya usulan untuk lomba apa yang akan dipertandingkan dan siapa yang ikut? Kalau ada, tolong tulis di review, ya!

**Yuki: **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

**OMAKE!**

~###~###~###~###~###~###~

"Iggy."

"Apa?"

"Austria dan Australia itu beda ya? Aku baru tahu."

Arthur cuma bisa _facepalm _menyaksikan kebodohan Alfred.


	2. Ini Lombanya?

YEAH CHAPTER 2! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Rin!

Kali ini fanfic saya tulis sendirian karena Yuki sedang sibuk dengan proyek fanficnya. Saya minta maaf untuk update yang agak lama. Maunya sih cepet-cepet dikebut, tapi mengingat saya sudah kelas sembilan, laporan studi wisata belum kelar, dan tugas masih banyak yang numpuk... *pundung di sudut bersama kecoak mati*

Ngomong-ngomong, mulai chapter ini saya akan menggunakan _human name, _karena memang lebih enak. Untuk karakter yang belum punya, tetap memakai nama negara tersebut dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kenapa bahasa Indonesia? Tentu saja karena fanfic ini ditulis untuk kemerdekaan Indonesia. Dan di chapter depan akan muncul personifikasi-personifikasi 33 provinsi di Indonesia.

Oh ya, di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Myanmar laki-laki. Kalau Kamboja, Laos, dan Filipina perempuan.

Dari pada mendengarkan ocehan gaje saya, lebih baik langsung baca fanfic nista ini!

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~**

**Title: **_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version_

**Disclaimer:**

_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version © _Schneeglocke

_Axis Powers Hetalia aka Hetalia World Series © _Hidekazu Himaruya

_Pak Raden _Raden Soejadi

**Warning: **_Penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, banyak OC gaje dan nista berupa personifikasi provinsi-provinsi Indonesia, sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, **HINT SLASH**, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan dua author nan idiot. **Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka puasa supaya nggak batal puasanya.**  


* * *

_

.

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

**_Chapter 2: Ini Lombanya?_**

.

_**

* * *

**_

**_HARI PERTAMA (15 AGUSTUS 2010)_**

_._

**_Balap kelereng__ (Penanggung jawab: Papua, Maluku Utara)_**

_1. Peserta lari sambil membawa kelereng yang ditaruh di sendok. Sendok tidak boleh dipegang, hanya boleh digigit._

_2.__Peserta yang paling cepat sampai di tujuan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang._

_3. Jika kelereng jatuh peserta harus mengulang dari titik awal. Hanya diberi kesempatan 3 kali untuk mengulang, jika lebih dari 3 kali jatuh akan dinyatakan __**KALAH.**_

_4. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang dari tiap grup_

_.  
_

**_Lari high heels (Penanggung jawab: DKI Jakarta, Kalimantan Barat)_**

_1. Peserta lari menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi__. Peserta yang paling sampai garis akhir dinyatakan sebagai pemenang._

_2. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang dari tiap grup_

_3. __PERTANDINGAN INI KHUSUS UNTUK LAKI-LAKI__. __RISIKO DAN BIAYA KESEHATAN SILAHKAN TANGGUNG SENDIRI_

.

**_Tarik tambang (Penanggung jawab: Sulawesi Utara, Aceh)_**

_1. Pertandingan melibatkan dua regu__ yang bertanding dari dua sisi berlawanan dan semua peserta memegang erat sebuah tali tambang. Di tengah-tengah terdapat pembatas berupa garis._

_2. Masing-masing regu berupaya menarik tali tambang sekuat mungkin agar regu yang berlawanan melewati garis pembatas. Regu yang tertarik melewati garis pembatas dinyatakan __**KALAH.**_

_3. Perwakilan regu: semua anggota grup_

_.  
_

**_Gebuk bantal __(Penanggung jawab: Jawa Barat, Sulawesi Selatan)_**

_1. Peserta saling memukul menggunakan bantal di atas batang pinang yang dipasang di atas sungai__. __Peserta yang jatuh duluan __**KALAH.**_

_2. Tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan tangan. Jika bantal terjatuh akan diambilkan oleh panitia._

_3. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang_

_.  
_

**_Pecah air__ (Penanggung jawab: Sumatera Barat, DI Yogyakarta)_**

_1. Peserta memecahkan balon berisi air dengan mata ditutup__, yang memecahkan balon duluan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang_

_.  
_

**_Makan kerupuk (Penanggung jawab: Sulawesi Tengah, Nusa Tenggara Timur)_**

_1. Dua peserta menghabiskan satu kerupuk yang digantung dalam keadaan mendatar dari dua ujung yang berbeda, yang paling cepat menghabiskan kerupuknya dinyatakan sebagai pemenang._

_2. Perwakilan regu: 2 orang  
_

_._

_.  
_

**_HARI KEDUA (16 AGUSTUS 2010)_**

_._

**_Balap bakiak_ _(Penanggung jawab: Jawa Tengah, Maluku)_**

_1. Tim beradu cepat menggunakan bakiak. Tim yang paling cepat sampai dinyatakan sebagai pemenang._

_2. Perwakilan regu: 4 orang  
_

_._

_**Membengkokkan sendok (Penanggung jawab: Kalimantan Tengah, Jambi) **_

_1. Peserta harus membengkokkan sendok, yang paling banyak membengkokkan sendok dalam waktu 15 menit dinyatakan sebagai pemenang_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang  
_

_._

_**Staring contest (Penanggung jawab: Sumatera Utara, Jawa Timur)**_

_1. Pertandingan melibatkan 2 regu. Peserta saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Tim yang pesertanya mengedip duluan **KALAH.**_

_2. 2 pemenang akan diadu kembali untuk menentukan juara._

_3. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang  
_

_._

_**Adu panco (Penanggung jawab: Riau, Kepulauan Riau)**_

_1. Pertandingan melibatkan 2 regu. 2 pemenang akan diadu lagi untuk menentukan juara_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang  
_

_._

_**Lari gendong (Penanggung jawab: Papua Barat, Kalimantan Selatan)**_

_1. Peserta lari sambil menggendong teman seregunya, yang temannya jatuh akan **DIDISKUALIFIKASI**_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 2 orang  
_

_._

_**Joget balon (Penanggung jawab: DKI Jakarta, Kalimantan Timur)**_

_1. Dua peserta dari tiap tim berjoget dengan balon ditahan di dahi. Tim yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir dinyatakan sebagai pemenang._

_2. Perwakilan regu: 2 orang  
_

_._

_._

_**HARI KETIGA (17 AGUSTUS 2010)**_

_._

**_Balap karung (Penanggung jawab: Nusa Tenggara Barat, Banten)_**

_1. Peserta diwajibkan memasukkan bagian bawah badannya ke dalam karung kemudian adu cepat sampai ke garis akhir._

_2. Peserta yang jatuh harus mengulang dari titik awal. Jika jatuh lebih dari 3 kali **DIDISKUALIFIKASI.**_

_3. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang_

_.  
_

**_Futsal (Penanggung jawab: Sulawesi Barat, Sumatera Selatan)_**

_1. Pertandingan melibatkan 2 regu._

_2. 2 tim pemenang akan diadu untuk menentukan juara_

_3. Perwakilan regu: 5 orang_

_.  
_

**_Sepeda lambat (Penanggung jawab: Lampung, Gorontalo)_**

_1. Peserta yang paling lambat dinyatakan menang. Yang tidak bergerak **DIDISKUALIFIKASI**_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang  
_

_.  
_

**_Lari tiga kaki (Penanggung jawab: Bangka Belitung, Sulawesi Tengah)_**

_1. Dua peserta dari tiap tim berlari dengan kaki kanan peserta pertama diikat jadi satu dengan kaki kiri peserta kedua_

_2. Tim yang paling cepat sampai garis akhir dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Tim yang jatuh di tengah jalan harus mengulang dari titik awal._

_3. Perwakilan regu: 2 orang dari tiap grup_

_.  
_

**_Lomba gambar alis (Penanggung jawab: Nusa Tenggara Timur, Bali)_**

_1. Peserta menggambar alis pada gambar wajah yang sudah disediakan dengan mata tertutup._

_2. Peserta yang menggambar alis paling keren, paling unik, paling gaul, dan paling TEBAL dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Harap dicatat bahwa penilaian bergantung pada selera juri._

_3. Perwakilan regu: 1 orang dari tiap grup_

_.  
_

**_Pindah belut (Penanggung jawab: Sulawesi Tenggara, Bengkulu)_**

_1. Peserta memindahkan belut secara estafet dari satu ember ke ember lain. Tim yang paling banyak memindahkan belut dalam waktu 30 menit dinyatakan sebagai pemenang_

_2. Perwakilan regu: 5 orang_

_.  
_

**_Panjat pinang (Penanggung jawab: Sumatera Utara, Jawa Timur, Sulawesi Selatan, Nusa Tenggara Barat, Kalimantan Tengah, Papua)_**

_1. Tiap regu berlomba mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah yang digantung di atas pohon pinang yang batangnya dilumuri pelumas. Diperkenankan menggunakan berbagai cara._

_2. Jumlah peserta tidak dibatasi. Tidak dihitung sebagai perlombaan sehingga tidak ada juara_

_3. Hadiah boleh dibawa pulang, tetapi hanya boleh mengambil 3 barang_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

.

Para nation terbengong-bengong memandangi rincian lomba yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Jawa Timur dan Sumatera Utara. Kecuali Elizabeta yang bersorak gembira karena insting _fujoshi_-nya yang tajam mencium bau-bau adanya adegan-adegan _oh-so-gay_, _aww-so-sweet_, dan _ya-ampun-romantis-banget-sampai-aku-nosebleed_ yang tidak boleh terlewatkan kameranya.

"Ini lombanya?" tanya Gilbert pada Jawa Timur.

"Iya lah. Kon (1) kira apa, tagihan utangan warung Pak Ratmin?" jawab Jawa Timur.

Siapa itu Pak Ratmin? Guru agama di sekolah author kah?

Sayang sekali bukan. Mari kita balik ke cerita.

"Apaan tuh. Nggak awesome sama sekali." Gilbert mencemooh.

"Ya sudah nggak usah ikut, pulang sana ke mamimu," balas Jawa Timur.

"Sudah, sudah. Tahan sabar. Ingat, lagi puasa," kata Sumatera Utara yang sebetulnya juga nggak tahan mendengar bacotan Gilbert.

"Nggak ada lomba yang berhubungan dengan kuda poni?" tanya Feliks.

"Nggak." Sumatera Utara menjawab singkat.

Feliks kecewa.

"Lomba makan hamburger nggak ada ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Bikin saja sendiri untuk peringatan kemerdekaanmu."

Alfred ikut kecewa.

"Kenapa ada lomba gambar alis?" tanya Arthur dongkol.

"Bagus kan?"

"NGGAK!"

"Hmmm, menarik ya," komentar Eduard.

"Iya," Tino menyetujui.

"Dasar maniak festival," gerutu Gilbert.

"Sudahlah, kalau lomba kayak gitu kan kita bisa menang dengan mudah," kata Antonio pada Gilbert.

"Tentu saja, dengan adanya _hero _sepertiku pasti kita juara umum!" seru Alfred.

"Kamu percaya diri sekali," sindir Feliks. "Kalian udah yakin bakal menang ya?"

"Iya lah. Grup _awesome_ kayak begini pasti menang." Ucap Gilbert dengan sombongnya.

"Jangan kepedean dulu kamu," kata Feliks.

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Grup kami kan _awesome _gak kayak grupmu. Hahaha! Grup apaan tuh? Isinya orang-orang buangan."

"_Bacot lagi, dan gue dor mukamu yang sok_awesome_ padahal aslinya asem itu,"_ batin Vash.

"Harap kalian diskusikan peserta lombanya, lalu berikan hasilnya pada kami," kata Jawa Timur.

"Maaf. Kalau sudah diputuskan tidak boleh diganti ya?" tanya Kiku.

"Tidak boleh, kecuali yang bersangkutan dalam keadaan kritis yang menyangkut keselamatan jiwanya." jawab Jawa Timur lugas.

"_Kalau begitu, bukannya __kami masuk hitungan keadaan kritis karena satu grup dengan Rusia?"_ batin Trio Baltik.

.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Grup A**_

"Aku tahu siapa yang ikut sepeda lambat, aru," kata Yao.

"Siapa?" tanya Vash.

"Heracles."

Pada saat yang sama, yang bersangkutan telah sukses menggambar pulau Sumatera dengan sangat artistik... menggunakan meja dan salivanya sendiri sebagai media.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Grup B**_

"Aku mau Malaysia ikut lomba lari pakai sepatu hak tinggi," kata Indonesia dengan nada serius.

"He? Nggak mau!"

"Aku juga ingin lihat Malaysia lari pakai sepat hak tinggi, ana~" kata Thailand dengan senyum dan aura mengancam.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Thailand ketularan Rusia? Ah, sudahlah.

Yang jelas Malaysia tidak bisa berkutik.

Dia hanya bisa menyumpahi Indonesia dalam hati. _"Dasar Indonesialan!"_

Sabar ya Malaysia. Ingat, bulan puasa...

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Grup C**_

"Hero yang _awesome_ kayak gue harus ikut lomba yang _awesome _juga!" sumbar Alfred—yang agaknya sudah ketularan virus (sok) _awesome _sebagai efek samping dari pergaulan tidak benar dengan Gilbert. "Karena itu gue ikut lomba gambar alis!"

"..."

"Oi Iggy! Kenapa kau? Ngambek ya?"

"..."

"Paling dia merasa tersindir gara-gara ada lomba gambar alis," ejek Francis.

"Cerewet." Kata Arthur jutek.

"Hahahahaha! Jangan ngambek, ntar alisnya tambah tebel loh!" Alfred meledek.

Dalam hatinya Arthur mengutuki Alfred, _"Awas ya! Gue kutuk alis lo nanti! Biar setebel kumis Pak Raden!"

* * *

_

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Grup D**_

"Siapa ikut joget balon?"

"Ng... kalau bisa dua orang yang tidak terlalu akrab biar tidak grogi atau salting,"

"Tingginya juga harus berdekatan."

"Harus serius dan fokus."

"Berarti..."

"..._Ludwig _dan... _Berwald_?"

Semuanya langsung memasang ekspresi _wat-de-pak-apaan-tuh-semoga-tadi-gue-salah-denger_ di wajah mereka secara serempak. Plus keringat dingin yang mengaliri wajah mereka.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Kembali ke Grup A...**_

"Biar aku yang ikut lomba membengkokkan sendok," Norwegia mengajukan diri.

"Memangnya kau kuat?" Eslandia sangsi.

"Gampang. Tinggal minta bantuan _troll_-ku."

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**...dan Grup B...**_

"Malaysia, Indonesia, ikut makan kerupuk." Vietnam memerintah.

"GAK MAU!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"HARUS!"

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**...dan Grup C...**_

"Aku ikut lomba lari gendong bareng Lovi ya?" pinta Antonio penuh harap.

"Gak sudi gue digendong maniak tomat kayak lo!" sembur Lovino.

"Yah, sudah terlanjur kutulis," kata Roderich.

"Hapus! Gue gak mau!"

"Udahlah, kalian aja deh! Yang lain gak ada yang mau!" kata Alfred.

"Yang sudah tertulis tidak bisa diubah lagi, Lovi," Antonio menyeringai.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**...dan Grup D.**_

"Lomba makan kerupuk berdua itu gimana?" tanya Toris.

"Ya berarti kerupuknya digantung mendatar, terus dimakan dari dua ujung," jelas Eduard.

"Berarti bisa ciuman dong?" Fantasi Elizabeta langsung melayang ke arah yang bukan-bukan.

"K'lau b'gitu biar 'ku yang 'kut d'ngan Fin," kata Berwald.

"Su-san!"

Yang lain sweatdrop massal. _"Pasti ada maunya!"_

"Ng... Maaf, tapi beda tinggi kalian terlalu jauh..." kata Eduard.

Berwald kecewa, Tino lega, dan Elizabeta merasa mau nangis darah gara-gara fantasi _slash_-nya putus di tengah jalan.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Sementara itu di Grup A...**_

"Maaf, siapa yang ikut _staring contest?_" tanya Kiku.

"Itu mah enggak usah ditanyain semua udah tau!" ujar Feliks.

Di belakang mereka, Natalya menguarkan aura membunuh lewat _deathglare-_nya.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**Sedangkan di Grup B...**_

"Lari gendong, Singapura dan Brunei!"

Brunei syok sampai tidak bisa komentar.

Singapura, sebaliknya, tetap asyik dengan iPhone-nya. Mungkin dia tidak dengar.

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**...balik lagi ke Grup C...**_

"Kenapa panjat pinang cuma boleh ambil tiga barang? Pelit." Roderich menggerutu.

"Pelit mana sama kamu?" sindir Gilbert.

"..."

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

_**...dan akhirnya, Grup D.**_

"Kamu yang ikut sepeda lambat, да?" kata Ivan pada Raivis.

Seketika itu juga Raivis pingsan.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

.

Jawa Timur meneliti daftar peserta lomba.

"Sepertinya bakalan asyik nih."

Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu hari-H.

.

**=TBCotNGC=**

**To Be Continued on the Next Gaje-er Chapter**

* * *

**~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~0w0~

* * *

**

(1) kon = kamu (bahasa Suroboyoan)

.

**A/N:**

Entah kenapa, chapter ini malah jadi kayak kumpulan drabble gaje...

Buat yang ngasih usulan di review, terima kasih atas usul kalian soal lomba-lomba! Biarpun nggak bisa ditampilin semua, review kalian sudah menyemangati author untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Mengingat tugas yang makin menumpuk, sepertinya _update_ berikutnya bakal agak lama. Tapi bakal tetap kami usahain supaya bisa di-_update_ secepatnya kok!

Jangan lupa review ya! Salam nista~!

.


	3. Hari Pertama

Kembali dengan saya, Rin yang masih menulis sendirian karena ditinggal partnernya main ke fandom lain!

Di chapter baru (yang luar biasa garing) ini akan ditampilkan personifikasi beberapa provinsi di Indonesia. Untuk gender mereka, saya tidak menentukannya secara spesifik, jadi terserah Anda saja. Mau perempuan, laki, hermafrodit, atau banci, semua boleh. *disambit*

Sekedar catatan, di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Myanmar laki-laki. Kalau Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina perempuan. Nama-nama negara pakai bahasa Indonesia. Kenapa bahasa Indonesia? Tentu saja karena fanfic ini ditulis untuk kemerdekaan Indonesia.

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

**Title: **_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version_

**Disclaimer:**

_Fanfic abal super duper gaje ini punya Schneeglocke_

_Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya (kalau saya yang punya, nanti judulnya Hentailia bukan Hetalia...)_

_Upin dan Ipin punya Les' Copaque Production__Fantaisie-Impromptu __punya Frédéric __Chopin_

_Kaskus punya Andrew Darwis_

**Warning:**

_Penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, banyak OC gaje dan nista berupa personifikasi provinsi-provinsi Indonesia, sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, HINT SLASH, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan dua author nan idiot. Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka supaya nggak batal puasanya._

* * *

.

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

**_Chapter 3: Hari Pertama  
_**

.

* * *

_Minggu, 15 Agustus 2010_

_Lomba Hari Pertama_

_._

"Lomba yang dipertandingkan hari ini adalah balap kelereng, lari high heels, tarik tambang, pecah air, dan makan kerupuk. Untuk penilaian kami menggunakan sistem poin. Juara pertama lomba mendapat 10 poin, kedua 5 poin, ketiga 3 poin, dan yang terakhir 0 poin. Grup yang mendapat poin terbanyak menjadi juara umum. Harap diingat bahwa grup yang mendapat peringkat terbawah akan mendapatkan hukuman yang ditentukan bersama." Jawa Timur menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada.

"Baik, lomba saya nyatakan dimulai."

Dengan dipukulnya gong oleh Jawa Timur, lomba resmi dimulai.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

* * *

.

"Kalau kita kalah, gue dor satu-satu!" Vash menghardiknas.

"Kalau kita kalah, kubacok satu-satu," ujar Belarus pelan.

Dua ancaman itu cukup untuk membakar tekad Grup A untuk tidak kalah demi keselamatan jiwa-raga mereka.

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

"Kalau kita kalah, kusodok pantat kalian satu-satu! Biar ambeien!" ancam Vietnam.

Para personil grup B langsung menyelamatkan pantat masing-masing. Memangnya pantat disodok bisa ambeien ya?

"Kalau kita kalah, bakal kutimpakan gajah putihku ke atas kalian sampai gepeng, ana~" ucap Thailand.

Semua keringat dingin membayangkan rasanya ditimpa gajah yang beratnya entah berapa ton itu.

"Kalau kita kalah, kusuruh pasukan mahkluk ghoibku membuntuti kalian tujuh turunan!" Indonesia menakuti teman-temannya.

"Kalau kita kalah, kupaksa kalian semua _cosplay _Upin Ipin!"

Bisa dibilang ancaman Malaysia-lah yang paling membuat Grup B keder.

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

"Kalau kita kalah, kubuat kalian mendengarkan Fantaisie-Impromptu Chopin tujuh hari tujuh malam nonstop!"

"..."

"Kalau kita kalah, kalian harus mengakui ke-_awesome-_an diriku ini!"

"..."

"Kalau kita kalah, siap-siap ganti semua menu makan kalian dengan hamburger!"

"..."

"Kalau kita kalah, aku bakal jadi koki pribadi kalian!"

"GAK SUDI!"

"Kalau kita kalah, kalian semua bersiaplah merasakan cinta Abang..."

"NAJONG!"

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

"Kalau kita kalah, kalian semua harus bersatu denganku..."

Ivan sukses mengintimidasi kamerad-kameradnya. Walau hanya dengan satu kalimat saja.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

Tidak hanya tim-tim yang bertanding, para nation yang datang menonton ikut harap-harap cemas.

"Semoga grup kakak menang," doa Liechtenstein.

"Amin!" Taiwan mengamini.

"Semoga kakak tidak malu-maluin," Belgia bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa ya lebih banyak laki-laki yang ikut?" Seychelles bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin untuk menyenangkan para fujoshi?" Ukraina nimbrung.

Yang lain melotot mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa?" Ukraina tersenyum inosen.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

* * *

.

_**LOMBA **__**1: Balap kelereng**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Papua, Maluku Utara_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Sealand_

_Grup B: Laos_

_Grup C: Italia Selatan_

_Grup D: Hong Kong_

_._

Maluku Utara memberi aba-aba.

"Bersedia, siap... Mulai!"

Keempat peserta langsung tancap gas.

"Laooos! Kalau kalah, kusodok pantatmuuu!" teriak Vietnam dari pinggir arena.

"Lovi! Kamu lucu deh kalau lari sambil bawa kelereng gitu!" Antonio berteriak-teriak bagai orang sarap.

Seketika itu juga Lovino menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Hahaha! Ane Pertamax, gan!" Laos yang sudah finis duluan tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

"_Oi, sejak kapan omonganmu jadi kayak Kaskuser?"_ pikir Indonesia.

Peter menyusul di posisi kedua. Hong Kong selesai ketiga dan Lovino terakhir.

"Yak, perolehan poinnya: Grup B 10 poin, Grup A 5 poin, Grup D 3 poin, Grup C 0 poin!" seru Papua.

"Yah, Lovi. Sayang kamu kalah. Kamu salting karena aku ya?"

"Siapa yang salting, bego!"

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA 2: Lari high heels**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__DKI Jakarta, Kalimantan Barat_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Polandia_

_Grup B: Malaysia_

_Grup C: Prancis_

_Grup D: Lituania_

_._

"Oke, siap semuanya? Ngomong-ngomong jangan dirusak ya sepatunya. Itu Manolo loh," DKI Jakarta memperingatkan.

"Bersedia... Siap... MULAI!" komando Kalbar.

Dari keempat peserta, yang bisa lari dengan benar hanya Feliks. Toris terseok-seok. Francis tebar pesona ke arah penonton. Malaysia malah sudah jatuh setelah lari tiga langkah.

"Hei, Feliks! Menang lho!" teriak Vash sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Tenang aja, secara gue udah biasa crossdress gitu loh," jawab Feliks santai.

"Gimana rasanya pakai sepatu hak tinggi?" Indonesia meledek Malaysia.

"Ini gara-gara kamu tahu!" teriak Malaysia frustasi.

"Si jenggot itu... Melihatnya saja aku sudah tak tahan..." Arthur keringat dingin melihat Francis.

"Kenapa harus aku..." Toris sempat-sempatnya menyesali nasib sialnya di tengah-tengah berlari.

Dan seperti yang bisa kita tebak, Saudara-saudara sekalian, Grup A menjuarai lomba. Francis finis kedua, Toris selesai ketiga dengan susah payah setelah jatuh dua kali, dan Malaysia terakhir setelah jatuh lima kali. Sepuluh poin untuk Grup A, lima poin untuk Grup C, tiga poin untuk Grup D, dan nol poin untuk Grup B.

Malaysia pun mendapat hadiah istimewa berupa sodokan tampan (?) dari Vietnam.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA 3: Tarik tambang**_

_**Penanggung jawab:**__ Sulawesi Utara, Aceh_

.

_Pertandingan pertama: Grup B vs Grup D_

"Pasti yang menang Grup B," Aceh memprediksi.

"Bah, tidak mungkin. Pasti Grup D." Sumatera Utara menyanggah.

"Oi, panitia! Jangan malah debat sendiri!" tegur Ludwig.

"Oke, oke. Siap semuanya?" tanya Sumatera Utara.

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

SREEETTT!

Seluruh anggota Grup D sukses diseret masuk kubangan lumpur.

Sumatera Utara mangap saking herannya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Lihat tuh." Aceh menunjuk.

Rupa-rupanya Grup B dibantu gajah si Thailand.

.

_Pertandingan kedua: Grup A vs Grup C_

"Kalau yang ini, pasti juaranya Grup C!" kata Sumatera Utara keyakinan.

"Menurut prediksiku, juaranya Grup A," ujar Aceh kalem.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Sumatera Utara.

"Oke." balas Aceh.

"Siap? Satu... dua... tiga!"

SREEETTT!

Seperti Grup D, Grup C pun mandi lumpur hanya beberapa detik setelah pertandingan dimulai.

Lagi-lagi Sumatera Utara mangap menyaksikan kejadian yang bagai _dèjá vu_ itu.

Aceh menunjuk ke arah Grup A.

Ternyata mereka dibantu troll Norwegia.

.

_Final: Grup A vs Grup B_

Tarik-menarik antara Grup A dan Grup B berlangsung alot. Pasalnya, kedua kelompok sama-sama mengandalkan mahkluk gaib. Norwegia dengan troll dan Indonesia dengan buto ijo.

Namun setelah Indonesia memanggil pasukan mahkluk ghoib tambahan berupa jin, tuyul, gendruwo, dan kolor ijo, pertandingan dimenangkan Grup B dengan curangnya... walau kedua tim sama-sama curang.

.

_Perebutan j__uara ketiga: Grup C vs Grup D_

Terima kasih kepada keberadaan Ivan di depan dan intimidasi Natalya dari arah belakang, Grup C kalah telak.

Sepuluh poin untuk Grup B, lima poin untuk Grup A, tiga poin untuk Grup D, dan nol poin untuk Grup C.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA 4: **__**Gebuk bantal**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Jawa Barat, Sulawesi Selatan_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Yunani_

_Grup B: Myanmar_

_Grup C: Denmark_

_Grup D: Latvia_

_._

_Pertandingan pertama: Grup A (Yunani) vs Grup C (Denmark)_

"_Hahaha! Si Yunani malah tidur. Gue pasti menang!"_ pikir Denmark dengan PD setinggi langit ketujuh melihat Heracles malah tidur meluk bantalnya.

"Mulai!" teriak Sulawesi Selatan.

"HEAAA!" Denmark menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

BYUR!

Meleset. Malah Denmark yang jatuh ke air.

Terjadilah peristiwa sweatdrop masal di antara pihak yang menonton.

"Dasar anko bodoh!" Norwegia facepalm.

Heracles tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

_Pertandingan kedua: Grup B (Myanmar) vs Grup D (Latvia)_

"Latvia, jangan sampai kalah ya..." ujar Ivan dengan aura hitam menjalar-jalar di belakangnya.

Latvia pingsan. Arwahnya keluar lewat mulut.

Myanmar memukulnya sampai jatuh.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

_Pertandingan final: Grup A (Yunani) vs Grup C __(Myanmar)_

"_Yaelah, si om ini malah tidur lagi!"_ pikir Myanmar melihat lawannya malah ngorok lagi.

Jawa Tengah memberi aba-aba. "Mulai!"

Hanya dengan sekali pukul, Heracles terjun bebas ke kolam. Masih dalam keadaan tidur.

.

_Perebutan juara ketiga__: Grup B (Denmark) vs Grup D (Latvia)_

"Heaaah!"

Denmark menyarangkan pukulan ke lawannya. Kali ini kena telak.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA 5: **__**Pecah air**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Sumatera Barat, DI Yogyakarta_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Cina_

_Grup B: Kamboja_

_Grup C: Denmark_

_Grup D: Belanda_

_._

"Aduh, om-om ini tinggi banget," keluh Sumatera Barat saat memasang penutup mata Denmark.

"Om-om yang ini juga!" timpal Yogyakarta yang kebagian jatah memasang penutup mata Belanda.

"Heh, gue bukan om-om tahu!" bentak Belanda.

"Gue juga! Tampang keren gini dibilang om-om!" Denmark sewot.

"_Tampang keren dari Hong Kong!"_ batin Sumbar dan Yogyakarta.

Hong Kong bersin lagi.

"Gelap, aru. Aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa." ucap Yao.

"Apa boleh buat, ketentuannya begitu," kata Sumatera Barat.

"Sudah siap?" Yogyakarta memastikan. "Oke. Mulai!"

"HIAAAT!"

DUAK!

"OI, SAKIT TAHU!"

DUAK!

"HEI! JANGAN MUKUL GUE!"

DUAK!

"ADUH! SIALAN LO!"

"Astaga, belum-belum Den dan Ned sudah pukul-pukulan." Sumatera Barat sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua om-om itu.

"Anko bodoh itu lagi-lagi bikin kacau!" gumam Norwegia.

DUAK!

"AIYAAA! SAKIT, ARU!"

DUAK!

"SIAPA INI MUKUL GUE!"

DUAK!

"Sekarang tambah lagi si Cina," Yogyakarta ikut sweatdrop.

PYAR!

Kamboja sukses memecahkan balonnya. Alhasil dia kena cat.

"Kenapa nggak dibilangi kalau balonnya diisi cat?" tanya Kamboja sewot.

"Buat kejutan, hehehe..." Kalimantan Barat masang tanda peace pakai jari.

Sementara itu aksi pukul-pukulan di antara tiga partisipan lain baru selesai setelah panitia memisahkan ketiganya.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA **__**6: Makan kerupuk**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Papua, Maluku Utara_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Norwegia-Eslandia_

_Grup B: Indonesia-Malaysia_

_Grup C: Prusia-Austria_

_Grup D: Estonia-Finlandia_

.

Lomba terakhir hari ini adalah makan kerupuk yang diadakan setelah buka puasa.

"Bersedia... Siap... MULAI!"

Kedelapan peserta langsung menyerbu kerupuk berdiameter 26 cm yang digantung horizontal di depan wajah mereka. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, para fujoshi langsung menggila.

"Ayo! Cium! Cium!" Sambil memotreti para peserta Elizabeta menyoraki Gilbert dan Roderich.

Gilbert sewot, dia tidak terima. "Gak sudi gue sama bangsawan banci ini! Kadar awesome gue terlalu tinggi!"

"Selesaikan dulu makan kerupuknya!" bentak Roderich.

"Indonesia! Malaysia! Kalian mesra banget deh!" Vietnam teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan.

"_Mesra dari Hong Kong? Dasar Vietnam sialan!"_ rutuk Indon dan Malon, eh, Indonesia dan Malaysia dalam hati.

Di pinggir lapangan, Hong Kong bersin untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

"_Kenapa ya aku bersin-bersin?"_tanyanya dalam hati.

Si Belanda malah emosi. "Awas ya bocah yang namanya Malaysia itu! Mau ngerasain dikuasai Kompeni ya?"

"Kak, sabar!" Belgia mengipasi kepala kakaknya yang berasap (?) saking marahnya.

"Kamu jangan terpengaruh mereka jadi fujoshi ya?" Vash menasihati adiknya. Liechtenstein cuma mengangguk sambil menyilangkan jari di belakang punggungnya, berharap kakaknya tidak menemukan doujinshi hadiah dari Elizabeta.

"Norwegia dan Eslandia memang kakak-beradik yang akrab sekali ya. Sampai ikut lomba makan kerupuk seperti ini." Ukraina komentar sambil senyam-senyum.

Muka Eslandia memerah. Norwegia tetap _stay cool _seperti kulkas (?).

"Kubunuh dia n'nti," gumam Berwald. Matanya memelototi Eduard.

"Ckckck, sabar ya," Elizabeta menepuk punggung Berwald penuh simpati. "Tapi..."

"'pa?"

"Mereka cocok juga lho." Seringai penuh kenistaan menghiasi wajah Elizabeta.

Seandainya Berwald tipe orang yang kasar pada perempuan, mungkin Elizabeta sudah dibantai. Dan seandainya Elizabeta itu Raivis, mungkin dia sudah mati berdiri di-_deathglare _Berwald.

Kembali ke para peserta.

Indonesia dan Malaysia sukses menyelesaikan kerupuk mereka. Tanpa membuat bibir mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain tentunya.

"Juara pertama, Grup B!"

Sepuluh poin untuk Grup B.

Grup D menyusul di posisi kedua diikuti Grup A. Grup C finis posisi terakhir akibat perwakilannya terlalu banyak cekcok.

"Sumpah, gue gak mau lagi ikut lomba makan kerupuk bareng mahkluk yang tingkat gak _awesome_-nya jauh di bawah rata-rata manusia gak _awesome _biasa kayak lo!" Gilbert menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Siapa juga yang mau?" balas Roderich.

Elizabeta ngamuk. "Kenapa nggak ada yang sampai ciuman?"

Sementara itu panitia sibuk mengamankan Malaysia dan Estonia. Supaya mereka tidak dibantai Belanda dan Swedia.

.

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~

* * *

**

.

"Dari lomba hari ini, Grup A mendapatkan 28 poin, Grup B 50 poin, Grup C 8 poin, Grup D 19 poin. Lomba hari ini selesai, dilanjutkan besok. Sekian!"

Pengumuman lugas dari sang ketua panitia mengakhiri lomba hari pertama.

.

**=TBCotNGC=**

**To Be Continued on the Next Gaje-er Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N TIME!)**

Lagi-lagi chapter yang mirip kumpulan drabble gaje. Maafkan saya atas kegaringan chapter ini, semuanya! Maklum saya lagi galau dan stres. Kondisi mood saya bener-bener nggak mendukung. Berdoa saja semoga saya dapat ilham supaya chapter selanjutnya lebih banyak humornya!

Saya juga mau berterima kasih banyak untuk **nyasar-chan **atas idenya untuk lomba makan kerupuk ala pocky! Bener-bener jenius!

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya! Yang ngasih review dapat pahala! Yang nggak nge-review pantatnya disodok Vietnam! *maksa*

* * *

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

**OMAKE!**

**~o_O~o_O~o_O~**

**

* * *

**

.

"Aku baru tahu ada negara yang namanya seperti nama perempuan Jawa," kata DI Yogyakarta.

"Apaan?" tanya Jawa Tengah.

"Yu Nani."

"..."


	4. Hari Kedua

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan DIRGAHAYU KEMERDEKAAN RI KE-65! Selamat ulang tahun Indonesiaku tercinta! Semoga di umurmu yang ke-65 (udah tua ya -disambit-) ini kau bisa menjadi bangsa yang maju dan berdikari. Seandainya diriku bertalenta seperti peserta Indonesia Mencari Bakat, tentu diriku bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih layak daripada fanfic abal ini.

Tadinya fic ekstra garing ini mau saya bikin supaya selesai tanggal 17, tapi berhubung koneksi internet saya diberhentikan gara-gara kebiasaan buruk saya (yaitu pakai komputer untuk internetan berjam-jam) akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh gara-gara kondisi mood yang sedang nggak enak, terpaksa saya menunggu sampai sekarang untuk publish chapter ini.

Omong-omong, di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Myanmar laki-laki. Kalau Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina perempuan. Sedang para province-tan alias personifikasi provinsi Indonesia, saya tidak menentukannya secara spesifik, jadi terserah Anda saja. Mau perempuan, laki, hermafrodit, atau banci, semua boleh. *disambit*

Langsung aja gan~

**Title: **_Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version_

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, Dora the Explorer punya Nickelodeon, Barney punya Sheryl Leach, dan semua lagu yang ada di fanfic ini punya pencipta masing-masing. Saya hanya penulis fanfic abal-abal yang cuma bisa menggunakan (baca: menistai) hasil karya orang-orang yang jauh lebih kreatif daripada saya.  
_

**Warning: **_Penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, perusakan image karakter stadium XXI, banyak OC gaje dan nista berupa personifikasi provinsi-provinsi Indonesia dan negara-negara ASEAN, sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, HINT SLASH, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan author idiot. Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka supaya nggak batal puasanya._

_

* * *

_**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

**_Chapter 3: Hari Pertama_**

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

* * *

**

.

_**LOMBA **__**1: Balap bakiak**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Kalimantan Tengah, Jambi_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Cina, Polandia, Swiss, Eslandia_

_Grup B: Vietnam, Filipina, Laos, Kamboja_

_Grup C: Inggris, Prancis, Kanada, Austria_

_Grup D: Hongaria, Finlandia, Latvia, Hong Kong_

_._

"Hadeuh... Kalo pake alas kaki kayak begini gimana bisa jalan? Lagian yang namanya bakiak itu nggak banget deh. Nggak berkelas dan nggak elegan sama sekali." Feliks mengeluh.

"Cerewet kau!" bentak Vash.

"Jangan bertengkar, aru," kata Cina. "Kita harus kerja sama."

"Oke, kita nggak boleh kalah! Kita tunjukkan kalau perempuan juga bisa!" kata Vietnam penuh semangat pada teman-temannya.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Jambi. "Kalau sudah siap kita mulai saja."

"Jadi, kalian harus adu cepat dengan bakiak ini sampai ke garis finis di sana. Yang paling cepat sampai menang." Kalimantan Tengah menjelaskan. "Kelihatannya sih gampang, tapi susah lho kalau tidak kompak."

"Siap? Mulai!"

"Ayo semua! Kiri! Kanan! Kiri! Kanan!" Vietnam memberi arahan dengan semangat.

"Hei, cewek-cewek! Menang ya!" Indonesia menyemangati.

"Ayo, kita juga—KAU NGAPAIN, JENGGOT KAMBING?" teriak Arthur. Rupanya Francis memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjamah-jamahi rekannya. "LAGI BULAN PUASA TAHU!"

"Abang kan enggak puasa, jadi enggak apa-apa dong..." jawab Francis sekenanya.

"AH—A*****! TANGAN LO! STOP! B*******! SINGKIRIN TANGAN LO!"

"WOI! KALAU GINI KITA BAKAL KALAH!" Roderich emosi.

Berhubung lagi bulan puasa, terpaksa panitia mengamankan tim kacau itu. Mereka pun kena diskualifikasi. Sedangkan grup yang lain lancar sampai garis finis.

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**LOMBA **__**2: Membengkokkan sendok**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Kalimantan Tengah, Jambi_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Norwegia_

_Grup B: Thailand_

_Grup C: Australia_

_Grup D: Rusia_

.

Predikat lomba paling curang sungguh layak disandang lomba ini.

Lihat saja Norwegia yang mengandalkan trollnya, Thailand yang dibantu gajah putih kesayangannya, Australia dan kanggurunya, dan Ivan yang kekejamnya cukup untuk membuat sendok bengkok.

Kalimantan Tengah dan Jambi yang menjadi panitia cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat "kecurangan" para peserta. Karena tidak ada larangan menggunakan tenaga bantuan seperti itu, jelas saja tidak bisa disebut curang.

Akhirnya lomba dimenangkan Ivan yang sukses membengkokkan 300 sendok hanya dengan aura kejamnya.

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**LOMBA **__**3: Staring contest**_

_**Penanggung jawab:**__ Sumatera Utara, Jawa Timur_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Belarus_

_Grup B: Singapura_

_Grup C: Italia Selatan_

_Grup D: Swedia_

.

_Pertandingan pertama: Grup B (Singapura) vs Grup D (Swedia)_

"_Kenapa lawan gue kayak gitu?"_ Singapura merutuki nasib sialnya dapat undian yang tidak menguntungkan. _"Ini semua gara-gara... What the?"_

Singapura kaget melihat rekan-rekan satu timnya semua membawa karangan bunga dan saputangan.

"Oi Singapur! Bertahan hidup ya!" teriak Indonesia sembari melambai-lambaikan saputangan ungu gambar Barney koprol.

"Singapura... Semoga setelah ini kamu masih hidup..." Filipina akting nangis dengan lebaynya.

"SROOOTTT!" Myanmar buang ingus di saputangan pink bergambar Dora the Explorer.

"Semoga damai di sana, ana~" Thailand berucap penuh simpati sambil membawa karangan bunga yang biasa dipesan untuk pemakaman.

"Enak aja! Gue belum mau mati!"

"Kita lihat saja apakah kamu akan berhasil melewati lomba ini hidup-hidup," kata Kamboja kalem.

"Yak, pertandingan pertama antara Grup B melawan Grup D. Perwakilan tim diharap siap!" komando Sumatera Utara.

"Siap... Mulai!"

"_Tahan... Tahan!" _Singapura menguatkan dirinya dalam hati.

Tiga detik berlalu.

"_Sumpah ini orang nyeremin banget!__ Maaak! Gue udah nggak tahan mak! Tolong Singa, Mak!"_

Lima detik.

"_Ampun, DJ!"_

Dan Singapura pingsan dengan suksesnya di bawah _deathglare _maut Berwald.

"Singapura... Turut berduka cita..." kata Laos.

"Lumayan juga dia, bisa bertahan lima detik," komentar Thailand.

.

_Pertandingan kedua: Grup A (Belarus) vs Grup C (Italia Selatan)_

"Pertandingan kedua, Grup A melawan Grup C! Harap bersiap di tempat!" seru Jawa Timur.

"Siap... Mulai!"

"_Duh, ini cewek nyeremin banget! Takuuut!" _pikir Lovino. "_Eh, bego! Ngapain gue takut? Dia cuma cewek!"_

Lima detik.

"_Nyadar dong, dia cuma cewek! Cuma cewek! Cuma... MAMIII! LOVI TAKUT! HUWAAAAA!"_

"Pemenangnya, Grup A!"

.

_Final: Grup A (Belarus) vs Grup D (Swedia)_

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Satu menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Belum ada yang berkedip. Kedua peserta masih saling men-_deathglare _satu sama lain.

"Bakalan lama nih."

"Berapa jam ya kira-kira?"

Tiga puluh menit...

"Nggak selesai-selesai nih?"

Satu jam...

"Kapan selesainya?"

Dua jam...

"'ku kalah."

"Pemenangnya, Grup A!"

"Kenapa tadi kamu menyerah, Su-san?" tanya Tino.

"'ku takut..."

.

_Perebutan juara ketiga: Grup B (Singapura) vs Grup C (Italia Selatan)_

"..."

"..."

Singapura menarik ahoge Lovino.

"Ah... Ah...!"

"Juara ketiga, Grup B!"

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**LOMBA 4: Adu panco**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Riau, Kepulauan Riau_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Belarus_

_Grup B: Myanmar_

_Grup C: Kanada_

_Grup D: Rusia_

.

_Per__tandingan pertama: Grup A (Belarus) vs Grup D (Rusia)_

"NII-SAN..."

"HUWAAA!"

Ivan ngibrit meninggalkan meja pertandingan. Otomatis Grup A dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

.

_Pertandingan kedua: Grup B (Myanmar) vs Grup C (Kanada)_

"Mana nih lawannya? Kok nggak ada," Myanmar bertanya-tanya.

Ditunggu lama ia tak juga melihat lawannya—yang sebenarnya ada di situ dari tadi, tapi eksistensinya terlupakan. Sementara Riau dan Kepulauan Riau yang harusnya tugas jaga malah asyik adu panco. Lha?

"Woi, panitia! Gimana ini, enggak ada lawannya?"

"Oh, kalo gitu pemenangnya Grup B!" kata Riau.

"_Aku ada di sini dari tadi__, kali..."_

Kasihan Matthew, lagi-lagi ia tak dianggap. Padahal dari tadi ia ada di situ.

.

_Pertandingan final: Grup A (Belarus) vs Grup B (Myanmar)_

Pertandingan belum mulai, tapi Myanmar sudah keder duluan terintimidasi aura maut Natalya.

"Siap? Satu... dua... tiga!" Kepulauan Riau memberi aba-aba.

KREK!

BRAK!

"GYAAA!"

Sudah jelas kan siapa yang menang?

Untung tidak ada tulang Myanmar yang patah.

.

_Perebutan juara ketiga: Grup C (Kanada) vs Grup D (Rusia)_

"Mana lawannya?" tanya Ivan.

"Nggak ada, jadi kamu menang WO." Kepulauan Riau menjawab dengan santai.

"_Udah kubilang, aku ada di sini dari tadi..."_

Kasihan kau Matthew. Sudah takdirmu menjadi mahkluk yang tidak terlihat.

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**LOMBA 5: Lari gendong**_

_**Penanggung jawab:**__ Papua Barat, Kalimantan Selatan_

_**Peserta:**_

_Korea Selatan-Sealand_

_Singapura-Brunei_

_Spanyol-Italia Selatan_

_Jerman-Italia Utara_

.

"Kita kalahkan mereka, da ze~!" seru Yong Soo.

"Kita pasti menang, desu yo!" Peter tidak kalah semangat.

"Peter, berjuang ya!" teriak Tino.

"Kamu kok dukung mereka?" tanya Ivan.

"Udahlah, ibu-ibu kan biasa khawatir sama anaknya," ucap Denmark, tidak jelas membela atau menyindir.\

Tino membalas dengan memukulnya memakai wajan Elizabeta.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Posisiku nggak enak nih!" kata Feliciano

"Mau gimana dong?" tanya Ludwig.

"Gimana aja yang lebih enak!"

Ludwig mengganti gaya menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin baru nikah. Istilah kerennya, _bridal style._

_Jepret!_ Kamera Elizabeta pun beraksi.

"Begini kan enak~" ujar Feliciano.

Elizabeta langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas. "Gyaaa! Liat tuh! Liat tuh! Keren banget!"

"Ah, aku lebih suka pairing Germancest," sahut Belgia datar.

"Itu kan inses! Lagian Gilbert itu sama Roderich!"

"Dasar otak nista! Tega sama mantan sendiri!"

"Kayak otakmu nggak nista aja! Aku tahu di HP dan flashdiskmu banyak gambar-gambar adegan rate M plus plus!"

"Ehm... Maaf mengganggu, tapi menurutku Gilbert lebih cocok dengan Matthew," Vietnam ikut beropini.

Ukraina senyam-senyum mendengar debat tiga fujoshi itu. "Ahahaha... Terserah kalian saja, tapi aku tetap milih pairing Russia/Prussia..."

Ukraina, selamat. Anda kembali sukses menakuti teman-teman Anda.

"Eh, Kalsel! Tahan! Puasa!" Papua Barat menenangkan Kalimantan Selatan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan nista para fujoshi dengan wajah mupeng. Alias muka pengen.

Kalsel tersadar. "Eh? Eh, iya!"

"Udah, mulai aja lombanya!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Jadi, tujuan lomba ini yaitu lari sambil menggendong partner kalian sampai ke garis akhir. Yang partnernya jatuh harus mengulang dari titik awal dan hanya boleh mengulang tiga kali. Paham?" tanya Papua Barat pada para peserta.

"Paham!"

"Bersedia... siap..."

PRIIIT!

Lomba dimulai.

"Ve~ Ve~ Doitsu! Ayo kebut!"

"Iya, iya... Ini udah pake akselerasi Ronaldo nih!" jawab Ludwig rada senewen. Dikiranya menggendong orang yang makanannya pasta melulu enak?

"Woi, bego! Ngegendong sih ngegendong, tapi kenapa posisinya nggak enak begini?" teriak Lovino.

"Nggak enak gimana, Lovi?"

"Itu pantat gue jangan dipegang-pegang!"

"Udah, tahan aja!"

"Hosh... hosh..." Sementara itu Singapura kepayahan. "Brun! Makan apa sih kamu? Berat!"

"Minyak."

"HA?"

"Bercanda."

"Wahaha! Lomba ini asyik juga!" Peter tertawa-tawa di atas punggung Yong Soo.

"Iya, da ze~!" Yong Soo menyetujui.

"ASYIK PALA LO!" teriak Lovino nggak terima.

"Singapura! Brunei! Jangan kalah lho!" teriak Filipina.

Elizabeta asyik ber-fangirling ria. "Ludwig! Feliciano! So sweet!"

"Elizabeta, jangan kalap! Aduh, pake nosebleed segala!" Roderich kelabakan melihat mantan istrinya mimisan. "Dilap gih, pakai sapu tangan!"

"Antonio! Lovino! Berjuanglah OTP-ku!" Belgia ternyata tidak kalah edan.

"APA?" Muka Lovino langsung merah.

Antonio malah nyengir-nyengir. "Oke deh Belgi!"

"Yong Soo! Kalau kalah nanti kamu nggak boleh makan kimchi sebulan!" teriak Yao. Yang diteriaki langsung mempercepat larinya.

"Aku jadi ingat festival menggendong istri di negaraku," Tino tersenyum melihat para peserta.

"Ha? Ada festival gituan ya?" tanya Indonesia. "Kalau gitu aku mau bikin lomba lari sambil gendong suami buat tujuhbelasan tahun depan."

"Aduh! Si Lovino pake jatuh segala!" teriak Denmark.

"Yah, dari tadi dia berontak terus sih. Mungkin karena yang menggendong Antonio. Kalau yang menggendong aku pasti beda." Francis menimpali.

"Beda banget, pasti tim kita udah didiskualifikasi," kata Denmark sarkastis.

Di saat yang bersamaan Ludwig dan Feliciano sudah mencapai garis finis.

"Ve~ Ve~ Doitsu! Kita menang!"

"Haaah, capek tahu nggendong kamu," kata Ludwig.

Yong Soo dan Peter finis kedua.

"Yang penting enggak kalah, da ze~"

Beberapa saat kemudian Antonio-Lovino menyusul.

"Turunin gue! Cepet!"

"Aduh Lovi, padahal aku pengen ngegendong kamu lebih lama lagi..."

"Diam, Spanyol bego!"

Terakhir, di posisi keempat, Singapura-Brunei yang sempat jatuh dua kali. Mereka disambut Vietnam yang langsung menyodok pantat mereka masing-masing.

Sepuluh poin untuk Grup D, lima poin untuk Grup A, tiga poin untuk Grup C, dan nol poin untuk Grup B.

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**LOMBA 6: Joget balon**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__DKI Jakarta, Kalimantan Timur_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Swiss-Polandia_

_Grup B: Thailand-Vietnam_

_Grup C: Amerika Serikat-Inggris_

_Grup D: Jerman-Swedia_

.

"Lomba apaan nih, pesertanya nggak jelas semua!" komentar Seychelles melihat para peserta yang sedang bersiap-siap mengikuti lomba.

"Apalagi Grup D, tuh! Serem!" Taiwan bergidik melihat dua perwakilan Grup D (yang, kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya, 250% tidak ikhlas mengikuti lomba).

"Ah, lumayan kok, ada USUK." Elizabeta tersenyum licik.

"Kamu sih enak. Pairing favoritku hampir semua beda grup," keluh Belgia.

"Enak ya, mereka bisa fangirling karena nggak puasa," Kalimantan Timur ikutan mengeluh melihat para fujoshi.

"Sabar, kan cuma satu bulan," hibur Jakarta.

"Satu bulan itu lama tahu..."

.

"MUSIK!"

"_Jangan memilih... aku..."_

Musik diputar. Para peserta mulai berjoget dengan balon ditahan di antara dahi mereka.

"Ebuset, lagu pertama lagunya Anang-Syahrini?" Kalimantan Timur melotot.

Jakarta malah siul-siul gak jelas.

"Kakak..." Liechtenstein tidak tahu harus merasa illfeel atau apa melihat kakaknya menari mengikuti alunan suara Anang dan Syahrini. Sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Feliks lagi.

"Iggy, rileks dong. Kalau gini kita bakalan kalah." kata Alfred.

"Siapa yang bisa rileks kalau harus ikut lomba beginian? Harus dansa sama orang macam kamu lagi!"

Lagu berganti.

"_Bertahan satu ciiiiiiinta__... bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A…"_

"BUSET! Kuping gue sakit dengernya!"

"Mendengar sedikit saja, kepalaku rasanya sudah mau pecah, ana~"

"Lagu apaan nih?" teriak Arthur.

"Bikin orang pengen muntah aja..." kata Alfred.

"Astaga, lagunya nggak banget deh," Feliks sweatdrop. "Yang tadi mendingan."

"Kalau aku kenal yang bikin, bakal aku dor," gumam Vash.

Grup B dan Grup D seakan tidak terpengaruh.

"Thailand sama Vietnam kayaknya menikmati banget," komentar Laos.

"Yah, namanya juga suami-istri bahagia..." ujar Kamboja.

"Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih! Inget loh, lagi puasa!"

"Mereka kan nggak puasa..."

Ganti lagu lagi.

"_Dasar kau, keong racun, baru kenal udah ngajak tidur..."_

"DKI! Apa-apaan kamu pakai lagu keong racun aransemen _death metal_? Yang asli aja udah parah tahu!" teriak Kaltim sambil menutupi kupingnya.

Jakarta cuma bisa membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"TELINGA GUE! TELINGA GUE YANG _AWESOME! _TOLONG! LAGU YANG SAMA SEKALI NGGAK _AWESOME _INI BAKAL NGERUSAK TELINGA GUE YANG _AWESOME _INI!" Gilbert teriak-teriak layaknya orang gila. Elizabeta terpaksa menenangkannya dengan wajan legendarisnya.

"Te, telingaku udah nggak bisa buat denger lagi nih kayaknya..." kata Feliciano.

"Lagunya mendingan, daripada gerakan mereka..." Tino menunjuk Ludwig dan Berwald yang berjoget ala Sinta dan Jojo.

"Astojim! Belajar dari mana tuh mereka?" Indonesia kaget.

"A-aku nggak tahan liatnya..." Filipina pingsan.

"FILIPINAAA!" Laos dan Kamboja teriak berbarengan melihat Filipina pingsan. Entah kenapa, adegan ini terasa familiar.

"Lagunya... Sumpah, nggak banget..." kata Feliks.

"O-oi! Tenang dong! Kita kalah nanti!" kata Vash yang sebenarnya juga jadi mual gara-gara dengar lagu yang rada gaje itu.

"Aku udah nggak tahan..."

Balon Grup A jatuh.

"Grup A didiskualifikasi!" teriak Jakarta.

Dengan ekspresi lega luar biasa Vash dan Feliks segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

Tinggal tiga grup.

"_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya, cinta satu malam, buatku melayang..."_

Lagunya tambah cepat (dan kacau). Alfred dan Arthur terlihat makin kesulitan. Thailand dan Vietnam tetap asyik berjoget. Ludwig dan Berwald sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka membuat penonton merasa mual.

"Lagu apa ini, cinta kok cuma satu malam," komentar Denmark.

"Yang membuat lagu tidak tahu arti cinta yang sebenarnya," timbrung Francis.

"Kalau arti cinta yang sebenarnya menurutmu itu sama dengan apa yang kamu tunjukkan selama ini, bukannya sama aja?"

"_Lay lay lay lay lay lay, panggil aku si jablay..."_

"Lagu macam apa ini?" teriak Antonio. "Sumpah, lebih parah dari yang tadi!"

"Lay, dipanggil tuh!" ledek Indonesia.

Malaysia menghadiahinya jitakan (sok) ganteng di kepala (?).

"Sumpah lagu ini nggak banget!" ujar Alfred.

"Cepet ganti lagu kek..." doa Arthur.

"Ve~ Aku baru tahu Doitsu bisa joget kayak penari dangdut..." komentar Feliciano.

"I-iya... Aku juga baru tahu kalau Su-san mau nari kayak begitu..." ujar Tino.

"_Kawin, kawin, minggu depan aku kawin!"_

"Lagunya kocak! Kesesesese!" Gilbert ngakak.

"Seleramu jelek banget," ejek Roderich.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Arthur kesandung batu.

"Eits!" Alfred menahan tangan Arthur. Sayang balon mereka jatuh.

Tinggal dua grup.

"_Susis, owowo susis... Suami sieun istri..."_

"Uyeee... uyeee... Prikitiew! Pake lagunya Sule, man!" teriak Indonesia.

"Cie cie! Ihiiiy! Prikitiew!" Myanmar meneriaki Thailand dan Vietnam yang berdansa mengikuti siulan Sule. Kalau dipikir-pikir, background musicnya nggak pas ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"_Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok, ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok..."_

"BWAKAKAKA! Lagunya gaul, man!" Antonio ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi ingat masa kecilku," kata Indonesia.

"A-Aku udah nggak tahan lihat lomba ini..." Tino memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari pemandangan tidak sedap berupa Ludwig dan Berwald yang berputar-putar tidak jelas sambil berpegangan tangan. Persis kayak om-om gaje dengan masa kecil yang sangat amat tidak bahagia sekali.

"Ve~ aku juga..." Feliciano susah payah menahan hasrat ingin muntah.

Karena sedikit kesalahan, akhirnya balon Grup B jatuh. Grup D pun didapuk menjadi juara.

Sepuluh poin untuk Grup D, lima poin untuk Grup C, tiga poin untuk Grup B, dan nol poin untuk Grup A.

.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

.**  
**

"Berikut perolehan poin sementara. Grup A 61 poin, Grup B 81 poin, Grup C 17 poin, Grup D 52 poin. Lomba hari kedua selesai. Sekian dan sampai besok!"

"Kenapa kita kalah terus dari kemarin?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ke-_awesome-_anmu itu yang bikin kita kalah," sindir Roderich.

.

**=TBCotNGC=**

**To Be Continued on the Next Gaje-er Chapter**

**

* * *

**

.

**(A/N SESSION!)**

GARING. GARING. GARIIING. MAAF, SEMUANYA. MAAFKAN SAYA. Selera humor saya hilang entah ke mana gara-gara stres mengerjakan soal lomba cerdas cermat di sekolah (nggak menang, lagi). Kenapa sih OSIS sekolah saya nggak bisa bikin lomba tujuh belasan yang simpel? Seandainya saya ketua OSIS, bakal saya bikin lomba-lomba kayak di fic saya!

Buat yang nggak suka GerIta, saya minta maaf. Saya nggak punya ide untuk pairing lain. Dan soal lomba joget balon, bagian situ benar-benar gagal total. Aaah! Deutschland, Sverige, maafkan saya! -dibantai-

Terima kasih banyak kepada **MooMoo** yang sudah mengusulkan joget balon! Btw, no offense buat lagu-lagu yang tadi disebut-sebut di joget balon. Saya lumayan suka lagu Susis-nya Sule kok. Kocak. Batal Kawin dan Cari Jodoh juga nggak jelek. Paling nggak bisa buat ngeledekin om-om jomblowan umur 30 tahun ke atas. Diobok-Obok itu lagu kesukaan saya waktu masih kecil, waktu suara si Joshua masih khas anak-anak dan logat Jawanya masih kental. Kalau lagu yang lain dimasukkan berdasar usul dari teman-teman saya.

Saya juga mau berterima kasih pada **Hana Senritsu **atas idenya soal balap bakiak. Sayang otak mesum saya lagi mati. Onderdilnya rusak! Maafkan saya... ;A;

Sudahlah, daripada pusing mendengarkan curcolan dan permintaan maaf saya yang sudah mulai berlebihan, lebih baik saya akhiri saja fic yang makin lama makin hancur ini!

Btw, nanti grup yang kalah bakal dikasih hukuman, tapi saya masih bingung menentukan hukumannya apa. Ada yang punya usul?


	5. Hari Ketiga

**Title: **Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Serial Upin dan Ipin punya Les' Copaque Production. Kaskus punya Andrew Darwis. Barbie punya Mattel, Inc. We Are the Champions punya Queen. The Winner Takes It All punya ABBA. Viva la Vida punya Coldplay. IMB punya Trans TV. Semua produk yang disebut di sini punya pemilik masing-masing. Saya hanya author newbie yang cuma bisa memanfaatkan (baca: menistai) karya orang.

**Warning: **Penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, perusakan image karakter, banyak OC gaje dan nista berupa personifikasi provinsi-provinsi Indonesia dan negara-negara ASEAN, sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, HINT SLASH, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan author idiot. Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka supaya nggak batal puasanya.

**Catatan Tambahan:** Di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Myanmar laki-laki. Kalau Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina perempuan. Untuk para province-tan alias personifikasi provinsi Indonesia, saya tidak menentukannya secara spesifik, jadi terserah Anda saja. Mau perempuan, laki, hermafrodit, atau banci, semua boleh. -ditusuk bambu runcing-

* * *

.

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

_**Chapter 5: Hari Ketiga**_

.

_**

* * *

**_

_Selasa, 17 Agustus 2010_

_Lomba hari ketiga  
_

.

"Aku penasaran, kegilaan macam apa yang bakal terjadi hari ini," Sadiq nyengir.

"Yang pasti, lomba hari ini bakal kacau kayak kemarin," Kuba mengomentari.

Gupta hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berharap lomba hari ini akan sama hancurnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lumayan untuk hiburan sambil menunggu waktu buka.

"Tapi kenapa kita nggak diundang jadi peserta ya?" tanya Bulgaria.

"Kalau itu, salahkan saja authornya!" tandas Seychelles.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 1: Balap karung**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Nusa Tenggara Barat, Banten_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Jepang_

_Grup B: __Indonesia_

_Grup C: __Australia_

_Grup D: __Belanda_

.

"Aku cukup yakin kali ini kita menang," ujar Indonesia dengan percaya diri.

"Dari mana datangnya pede seperti itu?" tanya Laos.

"Ah, aku kan sudah latihan dengan teman baikku."

"Siapa?"

"Pocong."

.

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!"

Aba-aba dari Nusa Tenggara Barat mengawali perlombaan itu.

"Indonesia! Jangan kalah!" teriak Kamboja.

"Tenang aja! Aku kan punya jurus andalan _Jurus Pocong Mau Nonton Konser!_" Indonesia memamerkan jurus yang ia pelajari dari teman baiknya, Pocong.

"Nesia-chaaannn! Tungguuu!" Belanda mempercepat lompatannya. Seandainya gaya lompatnya yang aneh itu punya nama, mungkin namanya _Jurus Waria Kabur dari Razia Kamtib._

Melihat mantan penjajahnya itu mendekat, Indonesia makin mempercepat lompatannya.

"Kalau gitu aku juga mau pakai jurus andalanku. _Jurus Kangguru Kabur dari Sunatan Massal!"_ Australia mengganti gaya lompatannya dengan gaya yang sepuluh kali lebih gaje dari gaya sebelumnya.

"Sukses! Ane Pertamax, gan!" Indonesia tertawa-tawa usai melewati garis finis.

"Selamat Gan! Cendol menyusul setelah buka puasa!" Laos menyelamati kawannya.

"Lumayan, dapat peringkat kedua," Australia nyengir bangga ketika sampai finis. "Latihan sama kangguru berguna juga."

Dua negara mantan penjajah Indonesia, Belanda dan Jepang, finis di peringkat ketiga dan keempat.

Sepuluh poin untuk Grup B, lima poin untuk Grup C, tiga poin untuk Grup D, dan nol poin untuk Grup A.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 2: Futsal**_

_**Penanggung jawab:**_ _Sulawesi Barat, Sumatera Selatan_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Jepang, Korea Selatan, Swiss, Yunani, Sealand_

_Grup B: Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, Myanmar_

_Grup C: Denmark, Prusia, Spanyol, Inggris, Amerika Serikat_

_Grup D: Jerman, Rusia, Swedia, Belanda, Hongaria_

.

"Untuk futsal, kita menggunakan peraturan yang biasa. Berarti tidak boleh ada bantuan dari pihak ketiga seperti mahkluk gaib atau hewan." Sumatera Selatan menjelaskan.

"Dan ada perubahan peraturan. Kalian harus mengambil satu kostum dari kantong itu," Sulawesi Barat menambahkan, "kemudian kalian harus bertanding futsal dengan kostum yang kalian ambil."

"Bahkan kostum _bunny girl?" _Denmark iseng bertanya.

"Iya."

"Tunggu, kostum kayak gitu kalau dipakai perempuan yang badannya bagus sih nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalau yang pakai macam si Francis, bukannya bisa bikin mata katarak permanen?" Arthur memprotes.

"Ah, bilang saja kalau kau ingin melihat Abang pakai kostum itu~" goda Francis sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kasihan, mungkin dia kelilipan (?).

"Kalau ada yang mau liat, cuma ada dua kemungkinan: orang itu gegar otak parah atau buta."

.

"Lumayan juga ini kostum, nggak parah-parah amat," Elizabeta memandangi kostum hansipnya. Lengkap dengan pentungan sebagai senjata. Tak ada panci, pentungan pun jadi.

"Kamu sih enak! Gue nggak!" bentak Vash yang dapat daster pink gambar Barbie.

"Serasa muda kembali! Hahaha!" Antonio tertawa-tawa melihat seragam SD-nya. Ckckck, dasar om-om MKKB, masa kecil kurang bahagia!

"_Hero _kayak gue emang pantes banget pake baju kayak gini! Hehehehehe!" Alfred memamerkan kostum Superman-nya.

"Grup kita memang paling _awesome!" _tambah Gilbert yang dapat jatah kostum Batman.

"Pasti deh kita yang menang!" seru Denmark dengan kostum Spiderman-nya.

Dan ketiga orang itu pun tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Diam, bodoh!" Arthur emosi.

"Kenapa kau, Iggy? Ahahahahaha! Kostummu cocok deh!" Alfred terbahak melihat Arthur memakai kostum maid.

"Cerewet!"

"Kenapa aku harus dapat kostum _Upin?" _teriak Indonesia histeris.

"Kenapa aku harus dapat kostum _Ipin?" _teriak Malaysia tak kalah histerisnya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kembarannya _Malon!"_ teriak Indonesia.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kembarannya _Indon!"_ teriak Malaysia pada saat yang sama.

"Senjata makan tuan nih ye!" ledek Myanmar.

"Jangan ketawa dulu kamu! Ngaca dong!" balas Indonesia menuding pakaian adat Sumatera Selatan yang dikenakan Myanmar.

"Mendingan kali, daripada kostum ini. Malu-maluin." Brunei mengeluh.

"Kostum malaikat memang cocok dengan kau yang selalu alim," sindir Malaysia.

Kostum malaikat? Nyolong kostum Britannia Angel kah?

"Paling nggak, nggak separah Singapura..."

"Memang kostum dia apa?"

"Baju balet..."

.

_Pertandingan pertama: Grup __B vs Grup C_

"Cih, apa itu Grup B. Nggak ada yang masuk World Cup. Kesese! Cupu! Pasti deh kita bisa menang dengan mudah!" Gilbert tertawa melecehkan.

"Heh, jangan songong kau," Indonesia sewot mendengar Gilbert omong besar.

"Sudahlah," Brunei menenangkan. "Lagi pula itu kan kenyataan. Grup kita tidak ada yang masuk World Cup, sedangkan mereka semua masuk."

"Hei, Upin! Dua tiga hantu bencong, kalahin tuh grup songong!" Laos meneriaki Indonesia dengan pantun maksa plus gaya Jarjit yang khas.

"Iya, iya! Tapi aku bukan Upin!" seru Indonesia.

Kedua tim berkumpul di lapangan untuk bertanding. Sebelum bertanding, mereka berjabat tangan.

_Priiit!_Tiupan peluit dari Sulawesi Barat sang wasit menandai mulainya pertandingan.

Sejak awal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa pertandingan dikuasai oleh Grup C. Grup B terlihat agak kewalahan menghalau serangan Grup C. Mari kita skip saja bagian ini karena author malas mendeskripsikan kekalahan Grup B.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 23-0 untuk Grup B.

"Kesesesese! Sudah kubilang, kita pasti menang lawan grup cupu itu!" Gilbert tertawa sombong.

"Cupu sok asik lo!" Myanmar menyahut.

_._

_Pertandingan kedua: Grup A vs Grup D_

"Firasatku, Grup A bakal dibantai kayak kita," prediksi Myanmar.

"Astaga, kostumnya Grup A. Serasa cosplay deh," komentar Singapura. Kiku berdandan ala Dora the Explorer, Yong Soo mengenakan baju bodo, Vash dengan daster Barbie warna pink ngejreng, Heracles berbaju adat Betawi, dan Sealand memakai kostum Naruto.

"Liat tuh Grup D. Indonesia banget!" Indonesia menunjuk Grup D. Ludwig berkebaya, Ivan berdandan ala penjual sate Madura lengkap dengan kipas dan kumis tebal yang khas, Berwald pakai baju Pramuka, Belanda bersarung, dan Elizabeta berbaju hansip.

"Hei, Bang! Abis sunatan ya? Udah tua kok baru sunatan? Hahaha!" Alfred menertawakan Belanda yang memakai sarung.

"Bang, kalau baru sunatan terus main futsal bisa gawat lho," ledek Gilbert.

"Iya, kalau kena 'itu'-nya gawat, Bang," Denmark ikut mengompori. "Nggak bisa punya anak nanti!"

Ketiga mahkluk itu langsung kena hajar sang mantan Kompeni.

"Awas ya kalau ada yang berani ketawa!" Vash mengancam orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan pistolnya.

"Kakak, daster itu cocok kok," Liechtenstein mengomentari.

"Mau beli sate, дa?" Ivan menawari teman-temannya. "Yang beli boleh bersatu denganku."

"Ng-nggak usah, makasih..." Toris menolak.

"Kostum ini memalukan," Kiku memandangi kostum Dora-nya.

"Parah mana denganku?" tanya Ludwig.

"Hahahaha! Pertandingan ini keren!" Sadiq tertawa-tawa. "Indonesia memang hebat bikin festival!"

"Bilang keren lagi, dan kubuat kau pakai daster ini!" Vash menghardik.

"Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, harap bersiap," Sumatera Selatan mengumumkan.

Kedua tim yang akan bertanding memasuki lapangan. Setelah berjabat tangan, pertandingan dimulai.

Pertandingan didominasi Grup D. Grup A memang mendapat kesempatan untuk mencetak gol, tetapi karena keberadaan Ivan sebagai penjaga gawang mengintimidasi setiap pemain yang akan mencetak gol, berkali-kali mereka gagal. Pada saat itulah Grup D merebut bola dan menyerang balik.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan Grup D dengan skor 15-0.

_._

_Perebutan juara ketiga: Grup A vs Grup B_

Grup B cukup kesulitan menghadapi Grup A. Pertahanan Grup A solid dan mereka juga bagus dalam _offense_. Tetapi Grup B tetap berjuang sampai akhir.

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, Grup B dikalahkan Grup A dengan skor 8-1.

"Paling tidak, bisa ngegolin satu..." kata Indonesia.

_._

_Final: Grup C vs Grup D_

"Gilbird, coba kamu prediksi siapa juaranya." Gilbert menyuruh Gilbird.

"Cip," Gilbird mengambil salah satu dari dua kartu yang disodorkan Gilbert. Setelah dibalik, ternyata kartu itu bertuliskan _GRUP D_.

"Ah, kamu sama aja sama Paul!" Gilbert ngamuk.

"Udahlah, siapa tahu dia salah," Antonio menenangkan. "Sayang aku nggak bawa Paul."

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama pengkhianat itu!" Gilbert tambah emosi.

"Menurut prediksi Gurita Cikeas, Grup D yang menang," Indonesia memberitahu teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di Grup D, api semangat menjalari kelima pemain.

"Saatnya balas dendam pada Spanyol!" Belanda berapi-api.

"Mari kita balas dendam kita," ujar Ludwig ambisius.

"Tendang pantat mereka!" Elizabeta mengompori.

"G'nyang m'reka," tambah Berwald.

"Pulangkan mereka, дa~" imbuh Ivan ceria.

"Apapun hasilnya, pertandingan ini bakal seru," kata Belgia antusias kepada Ukraina di bangku penonton.

Dia benar. Pertandingan memang berlangsung seru. Terutama karena semua anggota Grup D—bukan hanya Ivan saja—mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Seram, euy!" komentar Alfred.

"Jangan bengong, siap dong!" Gilbert berseru. Wow, ucapannya berima!

Belanda berlari dengan kecepatan paling cepat yang bisa ia usahakan dalam keadaan bersarung menuju gawang Grup C.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan dia ngegol!" Alfred merebut bola dari Belanda.

"Bagus!" teriak Australia dari bangku penonton.

Alfred menendang bola ke arah Antonio. Niatnya mau mengoper. Tapi malah meleset dan mengenai kaki Denmark sehingga bola meluncur ke gawang sendiri. Arthur yang menjaga gawang gagal mengantisipasi bola tersebut sehingga... GOL!

"WOT DE PAK?" Alfred bengong.

"Gol bunuh diri nih!" Myanmar terbahak dengan gaya melecehkan. "Rasain!"

"Kok serasa _déjà vu_ ya..." gumam Denmark.

"Memang ini _déjà vu_!" geram Arthur jengkel.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Kali ini Antonio menyerbu ke gawang Grup D. Niatnya mau mencetak gol. Tapi...

"Antonio, kamu mau apa?" tanya Ivan dengan aura kejam berkoar-koar di sekitarnya. Pakaian tukang sate Madura dan kumis palsu yang ia kenakan memperkuat aura kejamnya.

"Hiii..." Bukannya menendang dengan penuh tenaga, tendangan Antonio seolah kehilangan kekuatannya. Bola bergulir lemah ke arah gawang. Dengan mudah Ivan menangkapnya.

"Siap-siap ya, aku mau nendang," Ivan menendang bola dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuh. Bola melesat dengan dahsyat melewati tengah lapangan sampai ke gawang Grup C. Lagi-lagi Arthur yang tidak menduga akan terjadi gol gagal mengantisipasi.

"GOL!" Pemain-pemain Grup D langsung menyerbu Ivan. Niatnya mau memeluk, tapi tidak jadi. Takut mungkin.

"Kok bisa?" Gilbert cengo. "Ivan pasti punya semacam tenaga dalam!"

Mari kita persingkat saja cerita ini.

Pada akhirnya, ramalan Gurita Cikeas dan Gilbird terbukti. Pertandingan dimenangkan Grup D dengan skor 12-0.

Hampir saja Gilbert memasak Gilbird kalau tidak dilarang Ludwig.

.

"Kok nggak ada yang kebagian jatah pakai koteka ya?" Sulawesi Barat bertanya-tanya.

"Malah bagus kan?" Sumatera Selatan keringat dingin sendiri membayangkan seandainya ada yang pakai koteka. Apalagi kalau si Abang Francis yang pakai. Bisa-bisa dunia kiamat dini.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 3: Sepeda lambat**_

_**Penanggung jawab:**__ Lampung, Gorontalo_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Yunani_

_Grup B: __Filipina_

_Grup C: __Austria_

_Grup D: __Latvia_

.

Lomba berikutnya adalah sepeda lambat. Walaupun kedengarannya gampang, lomba ini sebenarnya cukup sulit. Karena mengayuh sepeda lambat-lambat membuat orang kehilangan keseimbangan, sudah pasti ada saja yang terjatuh.

"Aduh!" Filipina terjatuh.

"Aduh!" tidak sampai lima menit kemudian Raivis juga jatuh.

"Kenapa harus aku yang ikut?" Roderich bersungut-sungut. "Konyol sekali, mengayuh sepeda lambat-lambat begini."

"Kenapa orang tidak sabaran seperti dia yang ikut?" tanya Arthur. "Tuh, dia sampai paling cepat lagi."

"Habis nggak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa disuruh..." kata Matthew.

Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, pemenangnya adalah Heracles.

"Kalau itu mah udah bisa ditebak dari awal..." kata Lampung.

"Nggak usah dibikin lomba juga semua udah tahu..." kata Gorontalo.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 4: Lari tiga kaki**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Bangka Belitung,__ Sulawesi Tengah_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: __Jepang-Cina_

_Grup B: Laos-Kamboja_

_Grup C: Inggris-Prancis_

_Grup D: Lituania-Estonia_

.

Perlombaan keempat hari itu adalah lomba lari tiga kaki. Tahu lari tiga kaki kan? Yup, dalam lomba ini salah satu kaki peserta pertama diikat ke salah satu kaki peserta kedua. Jadi seperti berlari dengan tiga kaki. Kesulitan lomba ini terletak pada koordinasi gerak pesertanya.

"Kiku-nii, Yao-ge, berjuang! Kalian pasti bisa!" Taiwan menyemangati dua kakaknya. Keduanya terlihat agak kesulitan.

"Laos, Kamboja, ayo terus!" Filipina menyuporteri Laos dan Kamboja yang berlari dengan penuh semangat.

"Toris, Eduard, kalau kalah kalian kuhukum lho~" Ivan mengancam. Toris dan Eduard langsung mempercepat gerak mereka.

"Aku punya firasat buruk kalau grup kita bakal kalah lagi," gumam Lovino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Australia.

"Lihat tuh..." Lovino menunjuk Francis yang malah mencoba menggrepe-grepe Arthur.

"Woi, Jenggot! Stop! Kita jadi susah gerak!" Arthur membentak partnernya yang kelewat mesum itu.

"Diam dong, Abang jadi nggak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih..." Francis manyun.

"Kira-kira kek!" sembur Arthur.

Teman-teman segrup mereka langsung _facepalm _berjamaah.

"Bener-bener... Mestinya yang ikut yang lain saja..." Roderich menyesali kelakuan dua orang nista itu.

"Ah! Gawat! Cepet pisahin mereka!" seru Australia melihat mereka Arthur dan Francis jatuh dengan posisi yang mencurigakan (?).

Australia dan Alfred segera membantu kedua penanggung jawab lomba memisahkan Arthur dan Francis sebelum terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan (?).

Lagi-lagi Grup C kalah karena rusuh. Dan lagi-lagi Grup B berjaya. Pasangan Laos-Kamboja yang atletis sampai garis finis lebih cepat dari yang lain.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 5: Menggambar alis**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Nusa Tenggara Timur, Bali_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Jepang_

_Grup B: Filipina_

_Grup C: Amerika Serikat_

_Grup D: Italia Utara_

_._

"Peserta lomba gambar alis, tolong bersiap di sini dengan alat gambar masing-masing!" kata Nusa Tenggara Timur.

"Hahaha! Lomba ini bakal kayak gimana ya? Denger namanya aja udah ngakak!" komentar Denmark. "Oi, Arthur! Kenapa kamu nggak ikut gambar alis aja? Kan lumayan! Ahahahaha!"

"Banyak bacot kau!" bentak Arthur jengkel.

"Kami akan membagikan gambar wajah orang tanpa alis. Kalian harus menggambar alis di wajah itu dengan mata tertutup dalam waktu lima belas menit." Bali menjelaskan aturan kepada para peserta. "Yang menggambar alis paling bagus dan paling artistik menang. Jelas?"

"Jelas."

"Baik, siapkan alat gambar kalian masing-masing. Kami akan membagikan gambar dan menutup mata kalian sekarang."

Para partisipan menyiapkan alat-alat mereka. Sementara Bali dan NTT membagikan gambar wajah. Anehnya gambar wajah itu terlihat begitu... familiar.

"WAKAKAKAKAK! Ini kan _Arthur?"_ Alfred ngakak. Gambar yang dibagikan ternyata adalah gambar wajah Arthur, tetapi tanpa alis tebal enam lapis yang biasa menghias wajahnya.

Arthur ngamuk. "SIAPA SIH YANG PUNYA IDE? AWAS YA! GUE KUTUK ITU ORANG BIAR ALISNYA PINDAH KE PANTAT!"

"Apa? Kamu nantang aku ya?" tanya Bali dengan aura hitam menjalar-jalar ke sekelilingnya. Soal ilmu sihir, Bali lebih kuat. Jelas Arthur bungkam.

"Beh, muka lo tambah jelek kalo gak punya alis!" Alfred mencibir. "Punya alis aja udah jelek!"

"Sori ya kalo gue jelek!"

"Makanya, bikinin dia alis yang bagus..." ujar Francis.

"Gak usah ikut-ikut lo! Lo pengen jenggot kambing lo gue bakar?"

"Jangan khawatir, Arthur-san, saya akan membuatkan alis yang lebih elegan dan enak dilihat," Kiku tersenyum.

"Gak butuh!"

"Ternyata dia lebih suka alis tebal," Norwegia mengomentari dengan wajah datar.

"Diem lo, banci! Seenggaknya gue gak pake jepit rambut norak kayak lo!"

"_Jepit? _Ini lambang _Nordic Cross _(1), alis tebal bodoh!"

"Tolong jangan ribut, lomba akan segera dimulai!" pinta NTT. Arthur jadi tak dapat kesempatan membalas.

"Saya sudah menutup mata kalian semua, jadi sekarang silakan mulai," Bali mempersilakan.

Keempat perwakilan grup pun mulai menggambar dengan mata tertutup.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Waktunya habis! Silakan berhenti dan buka penutup mata kalian!"

Keempat partisipan membuka mata. Dan...

"Hehehe! Gue salah gambar! Sori, Arthur!" Alfred ngakak lihat gambarnya sendiri. Bukannya menggambar alis di tempat yang seharusnya—di atas mata—dia malah menggambar alis _di bawah hidung!_ Jadilah Arthur berkumis tebal yang botak alisnya!

"Sumpah, itu gambar paling _awesome _yang pernah gue lihat!" Gilbert ngakak.

"Setuju!" Antonio mengamini.

"_FOR THE SAKE OF MY EYEBROWS! _APA-APAAN LO, _BLOODY GIT?_" Arthur ngamuk. Reaksi yang sudah bisa diduga.

"Ah, kamu lumayan ganteng kok kalau begitu. Seenggaknya alismu yang berlapis-lapis kayak lapis legitnya Indonesia nggak ada," goda Francis.

"Gak tanya pendapat lo!"

"Maaf, gambarmu bagus sekali, tapi kami terpaksa mendiskualifikasimu," kata NTT.

"Loh? Kenapa? Hasil karyaku ini kan _awesome!_ Lagipula, _hero _sepertiku ini seharusnya tidak didis!" protes Alfred. Ya ampun Alfred, kau benar-benar ketularan virus (sok) _awesome _dari Gilbert!

"Iya, itu memang _awesome. _Tapi ini lomba gambar _alis_. Bukan lomba gambar _kumis._" NTT menjelaskan.

"Ve~ Ve~ Lihat punyaku~" kata Feliciano. Dia menggambar alis berbentuk... _PASTAAAAAAAAAA! _Plus dua piring kecil di pangkal alis dan dua garpu kecil di ujung alis.

"Artistik!" puji Bali.

"Ini punyaku," Filipina menunjukkan gambar alis buatannya. Di tempat alis, ia menggambar pelangi dengan awan kecil di kedua ujungnya. Jadilah Arthur yang beralis pelangi.

"Warna-warnanya cerah dan berkesan seperti cerita anak-anak," ujar NTT. "Simpel, tapi bagus!"

"Arthur, kalau alismu seperti itu bagus lho," ledek Francis. "Kesannya cerah."

"Cerewet lo!"

Giliran Kiku. "Silakan nilai milik saya." Ia menggambar _unicorn_ sedang melompat.

"Hebat sekali! Lihat detilnya!" seru NTT.

"Pasti dibuat dengan teknik tinggi," Bali memuji.

"Kami akan mempertimbangkan dahulu siapa pemenangnya," kata NTT. "Silakan tunggu sebentar."

.

"Sekarang kami akan mengumumkan hasil lomba. Sebenarnya kami kesulitan menentukan pemenang karena semua karya kalian bagus, bahkan entri dari Grup C. Tapi kami harap pilihan kami bisa diterima semua pihak." NTT mengumumkan. "Pemenangnya adalah Grup A!"

Kiku membungkuk hormat. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mendesain alis yang bagus untuk Arthur-san."

"Siapa juga yang mau punya alis bentuk _unicorn_?" teriak Arthur.

"Juara kedua Grup D, dan ketiga Grup B," Bali melanjutkan, "tapi harap jangan berkecil hati, karena gambar-gambar kalian memang bagus."

"Sayang, sebenarnya Abang lebih suka kalau alis Arthur bentuknya seperti pelangi kayak di gambarannya Filipina," Francis mendesah. "Pasti kesannya lebih ceria. Daripada alisnya yang sekarang, kayak ulat bulu. Suram."

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 6: **__**Pindah belut**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Sulawesi Tenggara, Bengkulu_

_**Peserta:**_

_Grup A: Korea Selatan, Islandia, Cina, Swiss, Polandia_

_Grup B: Vietnam, Singapura, Malaysia, Myanmar, Brunei_

_Grup C: Denmark, Prusia, Australia, Amerika Serikat, Spanyol_

_Grup D: Hongaria, Finlandia, Estonia, Lituania, Hong Kong_

.

"Kalian harus memindahkan belut dari ember besar ini ke botol-botol di ujung sana," Bengkulu menjelaskan peraturan lomba. "Belut yang tidak masuk ke botol tidak dihitung!"

"Katanya pakai ember?" tanya Yong Soo.

"Peraturannya diubah supaya lebih sulit. Lagi pula kami kekurangan ember."

"Tim yang memasukkan belut paling banyak dalam waktu tiga puluh menit akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang." Sulawesi Tenggara menambahkan. "Sekarang, silakan mulai!"

Maka keempat tim mulai bergerak. Memindahkan belut dari ember ke botol.

"Licin, aru," keluh Yao saat belutnya terjatuh.

"HYAAA! Apaan nih? Basah, licin, bikin geli lagi!" Denmark teriak-teriak histeris.

"Oi, Den! Jangan manja!" sembur Alfred. "Apa salahnya mindahin belut barang seekor?"

"Jijik tahu!"

"Payah lo!" Gilbert tertawa mengejek.

Sementara itu Myanmar iseng memasukkan belut ke baju Malaysia. Kontan saja Malaysia berteriak kegelian.

"HUWAAA! APAAN NIH? SETOP! SETOP! AMPUN MAK!"

Vietnam langsung menggetok kepala Myanmar dengan tongkat saktinya sebagai ganjaran atas keisengannya. Sedangkan Brunei membantu Malaysia mengeluarkan belut dari bajunya. Cukup makan waktu juga, karena belut yang dimasukkan terus bergerak-gerak.

Bukan cuma Denmark yang jijik pada belut, tapi juga Feliks.

"Ih, jijik!" Feliks bergidik memandangi belut-belut dalam ember.

"Jangan cerewet, cepat pindahkan!" bentak Vash.

"Susah ya memasukkan belut ke botol," kata Singapura. Leher botol yang sempit menyulitkan proses memasukkan belut.

"Kayaknya enak ya kalau digoreng," komentar Islandia saat memasukkan belut ke botol.

"Iya," Hong Kong yang ada di dekatnya nimbrung.

"Enak apanya? Mahkluk menjijikkan kayak gini!" protes Denmark.

"Betul, apanya yang enak dari hewan berlendir yang menggeliat-geliat seperti itu," Feliks menimpali.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, lomba berakhir. Sampai lomba berakhir Denmark dan Feliks tidak berhasil memindahkan satu belut pun. Grup D—satu-satunya grup yang mampu memindahkan belut tanpa gangguan—dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

.

* * *

.

_**Lomba 7: Panjat pinang**_

_**Penanggung jawab: **__Sumatera Utara, Jawa Timur, Sulawesi Selatan, Nusa Tenggara Barat, Kalimantan Tengah, Papua_

.

Lomba terakhir adalah panjat pinang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Memang, tujuh belasan tanpa panjat pinang terasa tak lengkap. Menurut peribahasa, bagai sayur tanpa garam! Rasanya tujuh belasan tak afdol tanpa aksi gerilya para peserta memanjat pohon pinang yang batangnya dilumuri oli demi hadiah-hadiah yang digantung. Apalagi hadiahnya bermacam-macam. Ada ponsel No*ia, HP So*y Eri***on, setrika, gitar listrik, poster timnas Spanyol, sampai ban serep.

"Kalian hanya boleh mengambil tiga benda." Sulawesi Selatan memberitahu para peserta.

"Jangan lupa, pinang yang harus kalian panjat sudah kami lumuri oli dan pelumas," Nusa Tenggara Barat mengingatkan.

"Dan harap tidak menggunakan tenaga hewan atau mahkluk gaib." Kalimantan Tengah menambahkan.

"Berarti kalian harus berusaha dengan cara kalian sendiri," imbuh Papua, "tetapi kalian diizinkan menggunakan segala cara."

"Hah, nggak seru. Padahal aku mau minta bantuan teman-temanku dari dunia lain." Indonesia mengeluh.

"Kalau gitu kan nggak seru, nggak ada panjat-panjatan dan jatuh-jatuhan nanti..." Filipina nimbrung.

.

_Grup A_

"Aduh, jatuh lagi," keluh Feliks setelah dirinya jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Makanya, yang serius!" bentak Vash.

Dengan tubuh belepotan oli, Feliks berjuang menginjak Vash dan Kiku untuk bisa memanjat pinang.

"Giliranku, da ze~!" Tanpa kesulitan Yong Soo memanjat teman-teman segrupnya.

Keempat rekannya yang lebih senior memudahkan Peter untuk memanjat ke puncak. Walau sempat jatuh sekali, ia berhasil meraih hadiah-hadiah yang digantung.

"Sip! Sekarang ambil kamera digitalnya!" seru Feliks.

"Oke!"

"Sepeda gunung juga!" pinta Yong Soo.

"Yoi!"

"Lemparkan set pisau itu untukku," pinta Natalya.

Tanpa ada yang berani protes, satu set pisau dapur dalam berbagai ukuran dilemparkan ke bawah.

.

_Grup B_

"Hiyaaa!"

BRUK!

"Oi, Lay! Manjat yang betul dong! Jatuh terus dari tadi!" teriak Indonesia.

"Licin tahu!" bentak Malaysia sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh.

"Payah kau," cibir Indonesia.

"Iya, payah. Udahlah, aku dulu aja!" Myanmar segera melesat ke atas tanpa kesulitan.

"Tuh liat, Myanmar aja bisa! Masa kau nggak bisa, Lay?" ledek Indonesia.

"Jangan sombong kau!" ucap Malaysia jengkel. Ia pun mencoba memanjat lagi.

"Malaysia, jangan injak kepalaku, ana~" kata Thailand.

"Maaf, Om."

"Bisa juga kau sampai ke sini," sindir Myanmar. "Brunei! Cepetan!"

Dengan susah payah dan dua kali jatuh, Brunei memanjat ke atas.

"Bagus! Ambilin beras, Brun! Lumayan buat buka puasa!" perintah Indonesia.

Brunei pun menjatuhkan karung berisi beras satu kilogram yang langsung ditangkap Vietnam di bawah.

"Ambilin gue iPhone!" seru Singapura dari bawah.

"Bukannya kamu barusan beli?"

"Buat cadangan!"

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Brunei melemparkan iPhone pada Singapura.

"Terakhir, ambilin TV 90 inci! Buat nobar Piala Dunia 2014!" Indonesia mengomando.

"Masih lama kali..."

"Ya udah, buat nobar IMB aja!"

Maka TV itu pun dilemparkan ke anggota lain yang menunggu di bawah.

"Woi, kira-kira kek kalo ngelempar! Masih untung bisa ditangkap!" omel Kamboja.

.

_Grup C_

"Aduh! Rambut lo nusuk pantat gue!" teriak Gilbert.

"Salahnya pantat ditaruh situ!" balas Denmark.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kalau mau manjat sampai atas, harus gini!" kata Gilbert. Kemudian ia berseru pada Antonio, "Oi, Antonio! Cepet manjat!"

Dengan susah payah Antonio memanjat dua teman segrupnya yang sudah _stand by_ terlebih dulu. "Alfred! Giliran lo!"

"Oke!" Alfred pun segera memanjat.

"Aduh, sakit! Woi, Alfred! Kepala gue jangan diinjak!" teriak Denmark rada emosi.

"Sori, sori!" Alfred nyengir. "Tapi rambut lo tajam banget! Kaki gue juga sakit!"

"Tapi lo tuh berat tahu!"

"Berat? Gue ini langsing!"

"BERASA LANGSING LO!" bentak Denmark, Gilbert, dan Antonio bersamaan.

"Apa? Gue emang langsing kok. Hehehehe!"

"LANGSING DARI HONG KONG?" tiga rekannya lagi-lagi membentak Alfred secara berjamaah.

Di bawah mereka, Hong Kong bersin.

"_Kenapa nama g__ue mesti dibawa-bawa sih? Nasib. Gara-gara Indonesia nih nama gue dibawa-bawa mulu!" _batinnya.

Di suatu tempat tak jauh dari situ, Indonesia bersin.

"Plis deh, Alfred. Mana bisa orang makan _junk food _terus dan tetap langsing? Nyadar kek!" bentak Antonio.

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba Alfred mengaduh.

"Apa? Kenapa? Di mana? Siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana?" Gilbert bertanya dengan pola 5W + 1H komplit.

"Perut gue mules! Gue pengen kentut!"

"Geblek! Kenapa nggak dari tadi?"

"Kan nggak bisa dijadwal! Aduh!"

_**DUUUT!**_

"HUWAAA!"

BRUK!

BRUKK!

BRUKKK!

KA-BOOOM!

Bom kentut bombastis itu sukses menjatuhkan keempat lakon kita ke tanah. Sudah jatuh, berlumur oli pula.

"ALFRED! DASAR #$%¡^&*¿×!" Antonio langsung misuh-misuh.

"Sumpah, itu kentut paling gak _awesome _yang pernah ada!" teriak Gilbert. Memang kentut yang _awesome _itu kayak apa?

"Bujug dah! Kentut apa ngebom sih?" Denmark ikutan sewot. "Mana kentutnya di depan kepala gue lagi!"

"Hehe. Sori bin mori! Gue gak bisa nahannya!"

"Sialan lo! Kita harus ngulang dari awal kan?" omel Antonio.

Keempatnya terpaksa harus mengulang memanjat dari awal.

"Alfred, jangan kentut lagi lho!" teriak Antonio saat dipanjat Alfred.

"Iya, iya," kata Alfred. "Matthew, gue udah sampai atas nih! Cepetan panjat!"

"Iya..." Dan Matthew pun memanjat hingga ke atas tanpa kesulitan.

"Ambil apa nih?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

"Voucher makan gratis di McDon*ld!" teriak Alfred.

"Jangan! BlackBerry aja!" teriak Gilbert.

"Ambil laptop aja! BlackBerry udah di-_ban _Arab Saudi!" Denmark ikut memberi sugesti.

"Majalah _Playboy _edisi terbaru aja! Ntar kita baca sama-sama!" usul Francis dari bawah.

"Aduh, diam dong! Aku jadi nggak bisa nentuin mau ngambil apa nih!" protes Matthew. "Laptop aja gimana?"

"Oke!"

"Tangkap ya!"

Satu per satu, Matthew melemparkan laptop, peralatan makan merek Tupp***are, dan voucher McDon*ld.

"Kok voucher McDon*ld sih? Ah sudahlah, lumayan buat makan gratis," kata Australia.

"Hehehehe! Asyik, makan gratis di McD!" Alfred kesenangan.

"Yang senang cuma kamu tahu!" kata Arthur.

"Mendingan daripada masakanmu yang nggak enak itu!" Alfred membalas.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan di atas ya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ah, udah turun semua kok!" bantah Antonio.

"Udah turun semua apanya, aku masih di atas!" teriak Matthew yang masih gelantungan di atas. Seperti biasa, dia terlupakan.

.

_Grup D_

Berbeda dengan grup yang lain, Grup D tidak menemui kesulitan. Dengan mudah (?) Hong Kong sampai ke puncak setelah mempertaruhkan nyawanya (?) menginjak-injak Ivan, Berwald, dan Ludwig.

"Hong Kong, ambilin doujinshi USUK yang di sebelah situ dong!" teriak Elizabeta.

Hong Kong melemparkan doujin itu ke arah Elizabeta yang kegirangan. "Apa lagi?"

"Tiket nonton IMB untuk satu grup, дa~" rikues Ivan.

"Hah?" Yang lain cengo.

"Rusia, kamu ngikuti IMB juga?"

"Дa. Aku dukung Brandon lho~"

"He?" Ternyata Ivan adalah seorang Brandonizer, Saudara-saudara!

Tanpa banyak cingcong Hong Kong melemparkan tiket ke bawah.

"Netbook dong!" pinta Eduard.

Kali ini Hong Kong tidak melempar netbook ke bawah, tetapi membawanya sambil sekalian merosot turun.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian dukung siapa di IMB?" tanya Indonesia setelah para personil Grup D selesai memanjat.

"Brandon dong~" jawab Ivan.

"B-Brandon," gagap Raivis.

"Kalau aku, Funky Papua," ujar Belanda.

"Funky Papua keren!" timpal Tino.

"Putri Ayu," kata Berwald, agak di luar dugaan.

"Aku paling suka Hudson," kata Ludwig.

"Hudson memang unik," Elizabeta menyetujui, "tapi Putri Ayu juga luar biasa!"

"Aku dukung Klantink. Mereka kreatif banget." Eduard berpendapat.

"Ve~ aku dukung Rumingkang! Tapi semuanya bagus!" ucap Feliciano.

"Memang semuanya bagus. Jadi bingung mau dukung siapa. Dukung yang menang saja deh." kata Hong Kong.

"Nggak punya pendirian kamu..."

.

"Kenapa nggak ada grup yang gagal manjat sih?" Myanmar mengeluh.

"Jangan ngarepin yang jelek-jelek gitu!" tegur Brunei.

.

* * *

**~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD**

* * *

.

"Juara umum lomba tujuh belasan adalah Grup B!" Jawa Timur sang ketua panitia mengumumkan.

Thailand sang ketua grup maju ke depan untuk menerima piala diiringi suara tepuk tangan. Sebagai BGM alias _background music _panitia memutar lagu _We Are the Champions_-nya Queen.

"Selamat!" Jawa Timur menjabat tangan Thailand.

"Terima kasih, ana~"

"Sedangkan, juara pertama dari bawah diraih dengan suksesnya oleh Grup C!" lanjut Jawa Timur. "Hukuman untuk grup yang kalah menyusul besok!"

Semua menertawakan kelompok sial itu diiringi lagu _The Winner Takes It All_-nya ABBA sebagai BGM.

"Sialan, kita ditertawakan. Mana _backsound_-nya nggak enak lagi. Nggak _awesome _banget." Gilbert mengeluh.

"Padahal, kalau dikalkulasi, dalam sirkumstansi normal seharusnya kita menang," Alfred sok berteori.

"Situasi normal itu kayak apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Ya kayak keadaan tanpa mahkluk gaib, gajah, dan Francis."

"Semoga hukumannya memuaskan kami para fujoshi!" doa Elizabeta.

"Setuju! Kalau itu sih wajib hukumnya!" sambut Belgia.

Sementara itu _backsound _berganti jadi _Viva La Vida-_nya Coldplay.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dilecehkan lagu ini," gumam Alfred.

"Kayaknya itu emang disengaja deh," kata Antonio.

.

* * *

**~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

* * *

**

.**  
**

Acara hari itu ditutup dengan buka puasa bersama sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun Indonesia. Semua menyelamati negara kepulauan yang berulang tahun ke-65 itu.

"Indonesia, selamat ulang tahun. Sebagai hadiah dariku, kubawakan masakanku untuk buka puasa bersama," ucap Arthur.

"Er... makasih, Arthur. Taruh di meja situ saja ya," kata Indonesia sambil mengingatkan dirinya untuk segera membuang makanan itu saat Arthur tidak melihat.

"Nesia, selamat ulang tahun," ujar Belanda pada negara yang pernah berada di bawah kekuasaannya itu.

"Makasih," Indonesia tersenyum. Ia membalas jabat tangan Belanda dengan cengkeraman yang nyaris mematahkan tangan mantan "pengasuh"-nya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Gupta memberi selamat.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Indonesia tersenyum tulus pada negara yang pertama kali mengakui kemerdekaannya itu.

"Ini hadiah dariku!" Alfred menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Undangan makan hamburger bersama Obama? Makasih, Alfred!" Indonesia berterima kasih pada negara adikuasa di hadapannya itu, walau dalam hati ia berharap hadiah dari Alfred adalah Obama sendiri. Hitung-hitung membantu bosnya mengatasi masalah negerinya.

"Ini dariku," Malaysia menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Oh? Makasih, Ma—MALON! APAAN INI? HAH?" bentak Indonesia begitu membaca kertas tersebut.

"Itu nota protes untuk kementrian luar negerimu!" (2)

"Apa? Bukannya _KAMU _yang mulai duluan?"

"Enak saja menuduh. Semuanya salahmu, tahu!"

Dan perayaan ulang tahun yang damai diakhiri oleh mulainya babak baru konfrontasi Indonesia-Malaysia.

**=TBCotNGC=**

**To Be Continued on the Next Gaje-er Chapter**

* * *

**~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

* * *

**

(1) _Nordic Cross: _pola salib pada bendera-bendera negara-negara Nordik (kecuali Greenland)

(2) Tanggal 17 Agustus 2010, pemerintah Malaysia melayangkan nota protes kepada Kemenlu Indonesia terkait masalah perusakan kantor Kedutaan Malaysia di Kuningan, Jakarta pada Senin, 16 Agustus yang dilakukan demonstran Laskar Merah Putih. Demonstrasi ini digelar sebagai bentuk protes atas aksi yang dilakukan Pasukan Operasi Laut Malaysia yang menangkap 3 petugas KKP di perairan Bintan, Riau.

**A****/N TIME!**

Kembali dengan saya, Rin. Maaf untuk update yang agak terlambat. Minggu ini ada beberapa tes evaluasi, jadi saya harus belajar. Untuk chapter ini, Yuki membantu saya menulis bagian futsal (walau tidak banyak membantu). Soal IMB, abaikan saja bagian yang tak jelas itu. Bagian itu memang ditulis di sela-sela menonton IMB.

Untuk penggemar Alfred, saya minta maaf karena sudah merusak image Alfred. Jangan bunuh saya plis! –dibantai–

Saya belum menentukan hukuman untuk tim yang kalah. Ada lagi yang mau memberi masukan? Makin nista makin baik~

Omong-omong, kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati menggambar fanart dari cerita ini, terutama gambar Arthur berkumis tebal dan beralis botak, silakan! Tapi kasih tahu saya ya! Saya juga mau lihat! -disantet Arthur-


	6. Hukuman

**Title: **Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Semua produk yang ada di sini punya pemilik masing-masing. Semua lagu yang ada di sini punya penciptanya masing-masing. Tolong jangan tuntut saya atas tuduhan pelanggaran undang-undang hak cipta karena saya cuma author newbie yang cuma bisa memanfaatkan (baca: menistai) karya orang. Saya nggak punya uang untuk bayar pengacara.

**Warning: **Abal, garing, penggunaan nama-nama negara dalam bahasa Indonesia, OOC akut, perusakan image karakter, banyak OC gaje dan nista berupa negara-negara ASEAN, sumpah serapah dari karakter-karakter bermulut kotor, humor garing di sana-sini, HINT SLASH, dan sarat bumbu-bumbu kenistaan dan ke-lebay-an racikan author idiot. Lebih baik dibaca setelah buka supaya nggak batal puasanya.

**Catatan Tambahan:** Di sini Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Brunei, dan Myanmar laki-laki. Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina perempuan.

* * *

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Tujuh Belasan Hetalia Version**

**Chapter 6: Hukuman**

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~

* * *

**

.

Para negara berkumpul untuk membicarakan hukuman apa yang pantas diterima Grup C.

"Jadi Grup C dihukum apa nih?" Indonesia meminta pendapat negara-negara lain.

"Bersatu dengan Rusia, дa?" Keluarlah ancaman Ivan yang biasa.

"Wilayahmu sudah terlalu besar, bagaimana kalau bersatu dengan Indonesia saja?" usul Indonesia.

"Jangan bercanda, Indon. Wilayah segitu saja kau sudah kesulitan mengurus!" ejek Malaysia.

"Aduh Malon, kau ini tidak _smart _ya," komentar Indonesia dengan gaya tokoh anime Eyesh*eld 21 bernama Sa**ki K****o. "Kan nanti kekayaan mereka bisa kuperas?"

"Enak di elu dong!" teriak yang lain.

"Suruh mereka _crossdress_, pakai baju maid!" seru Feliks.

"Eh, jangan! Ciuman aja!" teriak Elizabeta.

"Hei, lagi bulan puasa," Vietnam mengingatkan. "Tapi kalau ciuman nanggung. Sekalian rate M aja!" Sama aja, kali! Malah lebih parah!

"Nyanyi Keong Racun sambil joget pakai daster!" usul Ludwig.

"Merelakan diri _merasakan cinta_ (baca: digrepe-grepe) Abang~" ujar Francis.

"Kau masuk grup yang kalah, tahu! Kau tidak berhak mengajukan usul!" Vash meneriakinya.

"Akui kemerdekaanku!" tuntut Peter.

"Kau bukan negara! Tidak usah promosi begitu!" Arthur membentak adiknya.

"Jadikan saja mereka sasaran latihan tembakku," ujar Vash.

"Ide bagus! Tapi bukannya lebih baik membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berguna? Kerja paksa—maksudku, kerja bakti—misalnya," Belanda tersenyum licik. Kompeninya keluar.

"_Romusha_," Sifat penjajah Kiku ikut keluar.

Mau tidak mau, Indonesia merinding juga melihat senyum licik dua mantan penjajahnya.

"Biar lebih menyiksa, suruh mereka makan _scone _buatan Arthur! Satu orang lima kardus, tiap pagi selama sebulan!" Yong Soo ikut mengompori suasana yang memanas.

"Diam, semuanya!" teriak Ludwig. "Daripada rusuh karena kelamaan memilih _satu_ hukuman, kenapa tidak masukkan semua usulan kalian?"

Sesaat semua terdiam.

Kemudian semua ribut.

"Ide bagus tuh! Biar kena hukuman yang banyak!"

"Apaan tuh, West? Nggak awesome banget!"

"Hahaha! Tahu rasa deh!"

"Satu aja kenapa, maniak kentang sialan?"

"Bagus, da ze~! Biar kapok!"

"Gue gak terima! _Hero_ kayak aku ini nggak pantas kena hukuman!"

"Ganyang abis tuh grup!"

"Rate M! Rate M!"

"DIAM!" seru Ludwig.

"Diam, дa?" Ivan menodongkan pipa keran legendarisnya.

Semua diam.

"Bagus. Kalian," Ludwig menunjuk orang-orang sial di Grup C, "keluar dulu. Biar kami yang mengatur."

Para anggota Grup C beranjak dari kursi mereka dengan perasaan tidak rela.

"Benar-benar mengesalkan. Sekelompok dengan kalian hanya membawa sial saja." Roderich mengomel.

"Pembawa sialnya tuh orang culun macam lo, tahu. Orang _awesome_ kayak gue nggak mungkin bawa sial," Gilbert mencemooh.

"Ya, saking _awesome_-nya dirimu itu, kita kalah," balas Roderich sinis.

**ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

_1. __Joget Keong Racun pakai baju maid_

_2. Ngesot keliling kompleks Istana Negara_

_3. Kerja bakti membersihkan Istana Negara_

_4. Menulis sepuluh ribu kali "Saya tidak _awesome_, saya tidak keren, saya jelek, saya payah, saya tidak berguna, dan saya ini maho parah"_

_5. __Makan scone Arthur lima kardus_

_6__. Keliling kampung nyanyi lagu pakai toa_

.

Para anggota Grup C cengo memandangi daftar yang disodorkan kepada mereka.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Gilbert.

"Itu daftar hukuman kalian, tolol," ujar Feliks.

"Harus dilakuin semua?" Alfred mangap dengan sangat tidak elit. Wajahnya yang bodoh itu makin terlihat bodoh.

"Ya iyalah! Secara penyanyi aja Mulan Jamilah bukan Mulan Jamidong. Cape deh." Feliks mengeluh dengan gaya waria kecapekan habis lari dikejar kamtib.

Pada saat yang sama di suatu tempat di Indonesia, seorang penyanyi wanita bersin.

Oke, lupakan saja dia. Kita kembali ke Grup C.

"OGAH!" koor Grup C.

"HARUS!" koor yang lain.

"Kalau tidak mau, kalian bisa memilih alternatif yang lain. Mau dikitik-kitik Natalya pakai pisau, didor Vash, bersatu dengan Ivan, mijetin Ludwig (?), masakin pasta buat Feliciano selama sebulan, _staring contest_ lawan Berwald, tidur ditindih gajah Thailand, disodok Vietnam, atau disantet Indonesia?" tawar Kiku.

"Nggak ada opsi lain?" Roderich mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Ada. Rate M terus divideo Elizabeta."

"Kusarankan pilih yang itu," Elizabeta nyengir nista.

"Jadi mau yang mana?"

"..."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Sunyi.

Semua diam.

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik berderik di tengah rerumputan yang dibuai angin.

Maaf, author salah memasukkan setting. Mari kita kembali ke topik awal.

"Gimana?"

Akhirnya Grup C hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukuman.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #1: **_**JOGET KEONG RACUN PAKAI BAJU MAID**_

.

"Malu-maluin aja pake baju maid!" Denmark menggerutu.

"Benar. Gak awesome banget!" Gilbert ikut menggerutu.

"Gue kan hero, kenapa malah pake baju maid? Gak elit!" Alfred mengeluh.

"Sudah, diam, jangan mengeluh!" bentak Arthur.

"Mataku sakit liat mereka," bisik Taiwan pada Seychelles.

"Iya, apalagi itu," Seychelles menunjuk Francis. "Aku nggak kenal ah."

"Kalian cocok deh pakai baju itu!" Feliks mengejek.

"Aaah, eikeh jadi malu bo," kata Francis dengan gaya banci kaleng yang penuh penghayatan (?).

"Sudah siap, _ladies_?" tanya Yong Soo. "_Music! Bring it on, _DJ!" teriaknya sok gaul (?) dan sok menginggris (?).

Sang DJ—Ivan—memutar lagu _Keong Racun-_nya Lissa.

Suara musik dangdut memenuhi ruangan.

"Ayo joget! Kemon kang!" seru Ivan ketularan sok asyik (?).

Kesepuluh orang sial itu mulai menggoyang badan mereka dengan sangat amat tidak ikhlas sekali. Begitu tidak ikhlasnya sehingga author menggunakan kalimat tidak efektif untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"_Dasar kau, keong racun, baru kenal __eh ngajak tidur..."_

"Jijik ah lihatnya," gumam Peter sambil menutup mata. Menghindari pemandangan tidak sedap berupa sepuluh om-om geje berjoget ala Sinta-Jojo diiringi lagu _Keong Racun. _Bahkan Gilbird pun ikut goyang pinggul di atas kepala Gilbert.

"Iya, menjijikkan," Raivis ikut-ikut menutup mata.

"Jadi DJ asyik juga, дa? Aku banting setir jadi DJ aja ah," ujar Ivan ceria.

Segera benak teman-temannya terisi pemikiran yang sama:_ Yang kamu lakuin itu bukan nge-DJ, kali! Lagian kalau DJ-nya kamu, emang ada yang mau datang?_

"Argh! Gue harus laporin mereka ke Komnas HAM! Mereka udah menistai harga diri gue yang _awesome _ini!" rutuk Gilbert di sela-sela goyang pinggul. Sempet-sempetnya mengeluh.

"Jangan Komnas HAM! FPI aja sekalian! Diganyang habis deh!" Australia mengomentari.

"Hohoho, dapat foto-foto bagus!" Elizabeta sibuk memotret ini dan itu di sana dan di sini.

"Bisa dijual di internet!" komentar Kiku—yang juga sibuk memotret—dengan antusias.

"_Sori sori sori__ bang, ku bukan cewek murahan..."_

Joget itu berakhir dengan hancurnya harga diri kesepuluh anggota Grup C. Harga diri mereka benar-benar luluh lantak direndahkan.

Ingat, ini baru hukuman pertama.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #2: **_**NGESOT KELILING KOMPLEKS ISTANA NEGARA**_

.

"Hukuman macam apa ini? Gak _awesome _banget! Gue gak terima!" Di tengah ngesot, Gilbert masih menyempatkan diri meraung-raung memanggil harga dirinya yang sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Pantat gue sakit!" keluh Denmark.

"Pantat lo sih kegedean!" ledek Alfred.

"Pantat lo lebih gede dari pantat gue ya!"

"Tau dari mana lo? Pernah liat?"

"Hei, mahkluk-mahkluk nista yang ada di sana! Ayo lanjutin ngesotnya! Jangan ngomongin pantat!" Indonesia mengultimatum dengan toa curian dari Hat**ne M*ku. Tahu kan? Itu lho, Vocalo*d.

"Wah, ada bule ngesot!" seseorang yang tidak dikenal—entah siapa, yang jelas orang lewat—berkomentar kegirangan. Mungkin dia senang dapat hiburan di tengah udara panas yang menyiksa tenggorokan orang-orang yang tengah menunaikan ibadah puasa.

"Mana?" tanya temannya.

"Itu tuh!" Orang-yang-kebetulan-lewat pertama menunjuk.

Orang-yang-kebetulan-lewat kedua tertawa. "Haha! Bugil! Bule Gila!"

Dua orang itu tertawa berderai-derai.

"Kita dibilang edan!" Denmark ngamuk. "Bakal gue penggal tuh kepala pake kapak!"

"Dilarang menanggapi orang lewat!" bentak Indonesia.

"Iya, iya! Udah! Budeg gue denger lo tereak pake toa!" Denmark membentak balik dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras walaupun tanpa toa.

"Kalo gitu terusin ngesotnya! Cuma satu putaran aja manja!" Indonesia balas membentak.

"Berjuang, ya! Hehehe!" Laos melambai sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Pantatnya jangan sampai lepas ya Bang!" teriak Belanda balas dendam.

"Yang paling lambat sampai ntar dicomblangin sama Suster Ngesot lho!" Kamboja ikut jahil.

"TIDAK!"

Dan orang-orang yang ketiban hukuman ngesot itu pun membercepat kecepatan ngesot mereka.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #3:**_** KERJA BAKTI MEMBERSIHKAN ISTANA NEGARA**_

.

"Nah, ngesot selesai, sekarang kalian kerja bakti ya. Bersihkan Istana Negara." Indonesia menyerocoskan instruksi hukuman ketiga.

"Lagi-lagi hukuman yang gak _awesome_," Gilbert mengeluh. Dia nggak ada kerjaan lain selain mengeluh ya? Oh, ada kok. Bilang _awesome_ dan bernarsis diri.

"Nggak _awesome _gimana? Sudah bagus kalian bisa jadi _cleaning service _sementara di sini. Susah tahu minta izin pada bosku! Atau kalian mau membersihkan rumahnya Kuntilanak saja?" Indonesia mengancam.

Jelas semua memilih pilihan pertama.

.

Empat jam kemudian.

"Kayaknya segini cukup kinclong," komentar Indonesia. "Nggak buruk."

"Paling nggak, bilang _awesome_ kek!" protes Gilbert yang sudah tepar.

"Heh, jangan tepar dulu. Ayo kita cabut ke hukuman keempat!"

"Firasatku, kita nggak akan pulang hidup-hidup..." gumam Matthew.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #****4:**_** MENULIS 10000 KALI "SAYA TIDAK **_**AWESOME**_**, SAYA TIDAK KEREN, SAYA JELEK, SAYA PAYAH, SAYA TIDAK BERGUNA, DAN SAYA INI MAHO PARAH"**_

.

"Sejauh ini, ini hukuman yang paling merendahkan harga diri gue!" Denmark membanting kepalanya ke meja. Istilah kerennya, _headbang._

"Br*****k! Kenapa kita dapat hukuman kayak gini sih?" Lovino ngamuk.

"Gu... gue yang _awesome _ini masak disuruh nulis 'Saya tidak _awesome_' sih..." ratap Gilbert merana dengan suara pilu.

"Itu mendingan, daripada bagian maho-maho itu," komentar Roderich. "Masa sih aku maho?"

"Iya, gue kan bukan maho..." Australia mengeluh.

Lovino membanting bolpoinnya karena jengkel. "Kenapa nggak nulis 'Ini Budi, Budi bermain bola' aja?"

"Karena Budi tidak jadi bermain bola," gumam Antonio.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #5****:**_** MAKAN SCONE ARTHUR LIMA KARDUS**_

.

Setelah bersusah-payah menyelesaikan hukuman menulis yang menyiksa, hukuman lain yang jauh lebih menyiksa sudah menanti di depan mata.

"Hukuman berikutnya, makan _scone _Arthur! Satu orang lima kardus!" kata Belgia ceria sambil menumpukkan kardus besar berisi _scone _di depan wajah para peserta_._

"Cih, hukuman apaan nih! Si Arthur kan enggak kenapa-napa!" Denmark menggerutu.

"Khusus buat Arthur, makan masakan Finlandia!" Kiku tersenyum lebar.

Arthur langsung pucat pasi. "Plis deh! Kenapa bukan masakan Thailand atau Padang?"

"Enak di elu dong kalo gitu!" semprot yang lain.

"Karena yang lain makanannya nggak enak, kamu juga harus makan makanan yang nggak enak! Sekarang cepat habiskan!" perintah Belgia.

Dengan wajah jijik kesemuanya memasukkan makanan yang nggak enak itu ke dalam mulut mereka.

Baru sesuap saja, tapi mereka sudah bereaksi macam-macam. Seperti juri-juri dalam serial Yak***te! Ja*an saja.

Wajah Roderich memucat seolah-olah seluruh darah di wajahnya tersedot. "Benar-benar makanan yang tidak punya _taste..._"

"Sumpah, itu tadi makanan paling gak _awesome _yang pernah gue cerna!" Gilbert jumpalitan (lebay). Bahkan Gilbird pun ikut-ikut.

"_The hell?_ Masih lebih enak makanan kangguru gue!" teriak Australia.

"Ng... nggak enak..." Matthew kepayahan.

"Mending gue puasa hamburger satu bulan daripada disuruh makan beginian!" ucap Alfred. Padahal dia puasa hamburger satu hari aja mungkin nggak bisa.

"TOMAT! TOMAT! GUE UDAH GAK TAHAN! GUE MAU TOMAT!" Antonio jerit-jerit laksana orang kesurupan.

"Harus gue akui, kali ini gue setuju..." ujar Lovino dengan suara orang tercekik.

Francis sudah hampir mencapai ambang batas kehidupannya. "Aku sekarat..."

"Ba... baru kali ini gue makan masakan yang lebih nggak enak daripada masakan gue..." Arthur merinding.

"Memang masakanku segitu nggak enaknya?" tanya Tino polos.

"_Nggak enak? _ENAK BANGET! Gue sampai mau muntah!" bentak Arthur sarkastis.

"Hei, masih banyak lho! Dan ritual ini harus dijalani tiap hari selama satu bulan mulai dari hari ini!" Belanda menyeringai licik.

"TIDAAAK!"

Mari kita berdoa demi keselamatan jiwa mereka supaya mereka tidak mati.

**~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~ΰ~**

**Hukuman #6****:**_**KELILING KAMPUNG NYANYI LAGU PAKAI TOA**_

.

Pukul setengah tiga pagi. Para terhukum berkumpul di depan rumah Indonesia.

"Kalian semua sudah pegang toa?" Indonesia memastikan. "Oke, bagus. Sekarang kalian keliling kampung ini sambil nyanyi. Yang keras, ya! Pake toa!"

"Tapi kan masih jam setengah tiga pagi?" tanya Matthew.

"Nggak apa! Itung-itung ngebangunin orang buat sahur!" Indonesia nyengir nista sambil menunjukkan dua ibu jarinya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," gumam Roderich.

"Gue juga," Lovino menimpali.

"Kalian berpencar ya. Berdua-dua. Ini daftar pembagian tim dan lagu yang harus kalian nyanyikan." Indonesia menyodorkan daftarnya.

.

_**~ PEMBAGIAN TIM DAN DAFTAR LAGU ~**_

_**1. Amerika Serikat-Inggris: **_

_Mau Dibawa Ke Mana – Armada_

_Sekarang Atau Lima Puluh Tahun Lagi__ – Warna  
_

_**2. Spanyol-Italia Selatan:**_

_Aku Padamu – ST 12_

_Cinta Satu Malam – Melinda_

_**3. Prancis-Kanada**_

_Jablay – Titi Kamal_

_Belah Duren – Julia Perez_

_**4. Prusia-Austria**_

_P.U.S.P.A. – ST 12_

_Yolanda – Kangen Band_

_**5. Australia-Denmark**_

_Papa Rock n Roll – The Dance Company_

_Cari Jodoh – Wali_

.

Daftar itu sukses membikin Grup C _sport_ jantung. Bahkan Matthew dan Roderich nyaris pingsan.

"Heh, jangan pingsan dulu! Hukumannya belum mulai!" bentak Indonesia. "Dan jangan coba-coba kabur, karena kalian akan diawasi tim pengawas selama menjalankan hukuman!"

"Tim pengawas?"

"Mereka." Indonesia menunjuk empat orang lain yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Ivan, Vash, Berwald, Elizabeta, dan Natalya.

Satu hal sudah jelas bagi Grup C. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mulai berkelana di kampung tempat tinggal Indonesia dengan toa curian dari masjid terdekat di tangan mereka.

Sepuluh orang melanglang buana di kampung, mengemban satu misi mulia: membangunkan kaum Muslim yang menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk sahur.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"Ayo cepat nyanyi!" Elizabeta merongrong Alfred dan Arthur.

"Tunggu, nggak salah nih? Kenapa lagunya kayak gini semua? Pasti ada campur tangan fujoshi!" tuntut Alfred menunjuk kertas di tangannya. "Gue nggak sudi duet bareng dia! Apalagi lagunya kayak begono!"

"Lo kira gue sudi apa?" Arthur tak kalah ngotot.

"Diam! Pokoknya cepat nyanyi! Sekarang!" Elizabeta mengancam dengan pisau di tangan kanan (hasil pinjam dari Natalya) dan aura kejam di wajahnya (hasil privat kilat dengan Ivan).

Kalau sudah begini, tak ada pilihan lain.

"MAU DIBAWAAA KE MANAAA... HUBUNGAN KITAAAAA!"

"ASTOJIM! POR DE SEIK OF MAI KUMIS! WAT DE PAK IS DET? HAH?" teriak seorang bapak-bapak berkumis baplang yang terbangun gara-gara mendengar nyanyian (tepatnya, raungan) dua orang laki-laki bersuara cempreng nan nyaring. Sudah gitu pake toa lagi!

(Sekadar tambahan, biar author terjemahkan: "Astojim! For the sake of my kumis! What the f**k is that? Hah?")

"Aih, duet yang _so sweet_..." desah Elizabeta sambil mengabadikan semua itu dengan handycam setianya.

"JIKA KAU TERUS... MENUNDA-NUNDAAA..."

"EH! GILA YA LO? LO KIRA INI JAM BERAPAAA? HAAAH?" kepala seorang pemuda menjulur dari jendela kamarnya, meneriakkan kemarahan akibat tidurnya terganggu.

"DAN TAK PERNAH... MENYATAKAN CINTAAAH..."

BRUAGH!

Sebuah ember dilempar seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh tambun dari balkonnya. Lemparannya sukses mengenai kepala Alfred, menyisakan kenangan manis berupa benjolan segede telur burung puyuh.

"DASAR ORANG GAK TAU DIRI! SUARA CEMPRENG AJA PAKE NYANYI SEGALA!"

"SIALAN LO PAKE LEMPAR-LEMPAR SEGALA!" Alfred nggak mau kalah.

"YANG SIALAN ITU KAMU!"

PLAKK!

Kali ini kepala Arthur yang kena lemparan. Kena sandal jepit busuk.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

Di suatu sudut lain dari kampung yang sama, personifikasi _Kongeriget Danmark_ dan _Commonwealth of Australia _berteriak-teriak dengan penuh semangat.

"PAPA NGGAK PULAAANG... BEIBEEEHHH!"

"PAPA NGGAK BAWA UANG... BEIBEEEHHH!"

Sepertinya cuma mereka yang semangat.

"BERISIK!"

BYURRR!

Seseorang—entah siapa—mengguyur keduanya dengan air dari atas balkon.

"B*****T! GUE BUKAN KUCING TAU!" Denmark sewot. Rambutnya—yang tiga puluh detik sebelumnya masih berjingkrakan melawan hukum gravitasi dengan bangganya di atas kepalanya—jatuh dengan suksesnya, jadi lepek.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"KU MENCINTAIMU SEPENUH HATIKUUU..." Antonio berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

'WOI, BEGO! TOANYA JANGAN DIARAHIN KE GUE! BUDEG GUE!" bentak Lovino dengan wajah jijik laksana orang habis melihat korban pembantaian yang isi perutnya keluar dan tercecer di mana-mana. Segitu jijiknya, ya?

"Kan buat kamu," jawab Antonio iseng.

"Siapa juga yang minta?"

"Kamu juga nyanyi dong," Ivan menodongkan pipa kerannya ke punggung Lovino.

"Gak sudi! Mending gue makan muntahan gue sendiri!" teriak Lovino.

"Nyanyi, дa?" ancam Ivan.

Lovino menelan ludah. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Lovino. Mau tidak mau kau harus menyanyi.

"CINTAKU PADAMU, SAYANG, BEGITU INDAAAH..." Lovino menyanyi sambil menahan hasrat ingin muntah yang terpendam (?).

"AIM STIL IN LAVING YU, AIM JAST IS OPER YU!" Antonio menyambut dengan penuh semangat '45 dan bahasa-Inggris-ngawur-logat-Jawa-medhok.

"Woi, nyang di sane! Jangan tereak-tereak! Les bahasa Inggris dulu sana!" seru seorang lelaki dengan wajah mengantuk. "Ane jadi kagak bisa tidur nih!"

"Bangun, Bang! Sahur!" Antonio balas berseru. "Bangun pagi bagus buat kesehatan loh!"

"Bangun pagi dengan cara kayak gini malah memperpendek umur, kali," kata Lovino.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"Heran gue, kenapa gue dapat partner lo," Gilbert geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nasibmu," kata Roderich ketus.

"Kayak nasib gue nggak jelek, dapat tugas ngawasi dogol-dogol macam kalian," gerutu Vash.

"Dogol? Siapa yang dogol?" tanya Gilbert.

"Lo, tau!"

"Gue terlalu _awesome_ buat jadi dogol," Gilbert sesumbar.

"Kau pasti belum pernah tes IQ," kata Roderich.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Soalnya kamu nggak nyadar kalau IQ-mu itu nungging."

"Sudah! Aku di sini bukan buat mendengarkan kalian ngomongin level IQ kalian yang di bawah semut! Cepat mulai!" Vash menodongkan pistolnya.

Sekedar info, IQ semut (kabarnya) cuma 4.

"JANGAN JANGAN KAU MENOLAK CINTAKU! JANGAN JANGAN KAU RAGUKAN HATIKU! KU KAN SELALU SETIA MENUNGGU UNTUK JADI PACARMU!"

"SOM***T! SIAPA ITU NYANYI LAGU 4L4yZz (baca: alay) PAKE TOA? NGEGANGGU MIMPI ANE AJA!" Seorang pemuda bertampang sangar melompat keluar dari pintu depan rumahnya (wow). Dilihat dari wajah yang sangar, badan yang berotot, tato naga di lengan kanan, tato "I LUV MOM" di lengan kiri, dan celana boxer gambar trio Ed**rd Cu*len, Be*la S**n, dan Ja*ob Bl*ck, Vash menarik kesimpulan dia preman yang anak mami, suka film percintaan, dan tipe orang yang nangis kalau nonton film Hach**o.

"MAS-MAS YANG DI SANA! YANG RAMBUTNYA PUTIH! ENTE YANG TEREAK-TEREAK TADI YA? KAM***T! ENAK AJA NGERUSAK MIMPI ANE SUNGKEMAN SAMA LA*Y GA*A!"

"Bukan gue! Gue terlalu _awesome _untuk itu!" Gilbert ngeles. "Si culun ini yang teriak!"

"Bu-bukan saya, Mas! Dia!" Roderich gelagapan. "Main lempar kesalahan aja kamu!" bentaknya pada Gilbert.

"Jadi, yang mana neh?" bentak si preman.

"Dia!" Roderich dan Gilbert saling menunjuk.

"Doh, ane jadi bingung," kata si preman. "Ane hajar aja ente dua biar adil, gimana?"

"LARIII!" Gilbert dan Roderich segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"JANGAN LARI!" Si preman mengejar.

"Bre****k, nambah kerjaan aja!" Vash (terpaksa) ikut mengejar keduanya.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"Lay lay lay lay lay lay, panggil aku si jablay..." Francis menyanyi dengan gaya sok mendayu-dayu ala penyanyi dangdut keliling.

Matthew bersyukur ia tidak kelihatan. Ia tidak perlu ikut menyanyi karena Natalya bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Untung aku tidak kelihatan ya, Kumajirou," katanya pada beruang peliharaannya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Kanada..."

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"IBU-IBU BAPAK-BAPAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA ANAK BILANG AKU, AKU YANG TENGAH MALU, SAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU KARNA CUMA DIRIKU YANG TAK LAKU-LAKU!" Australia menyanyi tanpa tahu malu diiringi tatapan _illfeel _dari kucing hitam yang melintas.

"PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN SIAPA YANG MAU BANTU TOLONG AKU, KASIHANI AKU! TOLONG CARIKAN DIRIKU KEKASIH HATIKU, SIAPA YANG MAU!" Ketidaktahumaluan Denmark juga tidak kalah.

"Eh, mas bule yang di sono! Sama eikeh aja..." Seorang banci menowel (bahasanya nggak enak ya) Denmark.

"NGGAK MAU!" Denmark langsung jerit-jerit. "GUE CUMA MAU SAMA NORGE!"

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda Norwegia bersin.

"Anko uzai."

"Aih, yey sok jual mahal ya," Si banci makin ngelunjak.

"AAAH! GAK MAU! GUE MASIH PERAWAN!" Apa hubungannya? "SVERIGE, TOLONG GUE!" Denmark ngacir ke belakang Berwald.

"K'lau yang ngomong k'mu, susah dip'rcaya," gumam Berwald.

"Ah, kalo gitu sama mas yang ini aja," Si banci mencolek Australia.

"OGAH! MENDING GUE _THREESOME_-AN SAMA KOALA DAN KANGGURU GUE DI RUMAH!" Australia kabur, ikut ngumpet di belakang Berwald.

Melihat dua orang yang ngumpet di balik punggungnya, Berwald memutuskan ia harus mengusir si banci (walau harus diakui menyaksikan Denmark digodain banci adalah salah satu pemandangan paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya).

"P'rgi."

Si banci tak berkutik di bawah _deathglare _maut Berwald. Siapa sih yang nggak? Ivan dan Natalya mungkin.

"E-eh, mas, nggak bilang sih kalau situ kamtib? Hehe. Maaf ya. Yang tadi cuma bercanda. J-jangan dimasukin hati! Ampun!"

Si banci langsung kabur setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf tak jelas itu. Menyisakan satu pertanyaan yang menggantung.

"M'mang aku mirip kamtib?"

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"Hosh... hosh... akhirnya bisa kabur dari si preman itu..." Roderich ngos-ngosan.

"Karena premannya sudah pergi, ayo lanjutkan ke lagu berikutnya," Vash menodong Gilbert dan Roderich.

"Jangan todong-todong, kek. Gue masih pengen hidup lama. Hidup gue terlalu _awesome _untuk diakhiri sekarang." cerocos Gilbert.

"Gak peduli hidup lo _awesome _apa kagak. Sekarang jalan atau gue akhiri hidup lo yang katanya _awesome _itu sekarang juga!"

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekali, Gilbert dan Roderich menyanyikan lagu dari Kangen Band, _Yolanda_.

"KAMU DI MANA, DENGAN SIAPA, SEKARANG BERBUAT APAAA?"

"KAMU DI MANA, DENGAN SIAPA, DI SINI AKU MENUNGGUMU DAN BERTANYAAA!"

Segera saja terjadi hujan lokal menimpa duo penyanyi dangdut dadakan itu. Hujan? Ya, hujan. Orang-orang kampung yang marah melempari mereka dengan barang apa saja yang paling dekat dengan tangan mereka. Dari poster Bang Haji Rh*ma Ir*ma, kertas ulangan Matematika bernilai nol_, _kaset video bokep yang rusak lantaran keseringan diputar, gulungan tisu berisi ingus, sampai serpihan upil. Dan tiap lemparan barang selalu diiringi _backsound _teriakan-teriakan kemarahan bernada menghujat.

"PAGI BUTA UDAH BIKIN ORANG MARAH!"

"KIRA-KIRA KEK! BESOK GUE ADA TES FISIKA KUANTUM, BEGO!"

"DASAR ORANG GILA! NGAMEN JANGAN DI SINI!"

"NYANYI LAGI, DAN SAYA SUNAT _ITU-_NYA SAMPEYAN SAMPAI HABIS!"

"Sialan, kita dilempari terus. Nggak nyadar apa mereka sudah melempari orang ter-_awesome _sejagad raya, dunia, dan akhirat?" Gilbert sempat-sempatnya bernarsis diri.

"Selamat menderita ya," ujar Vash datar. Dengan santainya ia menangkis semua barang yang dilempar ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung lusuh bergambar beruang kutub salto. Entah dari mana dia mendapat payung itu, mungkin dari lemparan orang.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

"Makan duren dimalam hari, paling enak dengan kekasih~"

Kenapa Francis senang sekali? Mungkin karena ia merasa semua lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan pas sekali dengan dirinya. Mari kita doa berjamaah demi kesehatan jiwanya.

"Amit-amit, amit-amit... Untung Natalya tidak sadar aku di sini. Bisa-bisa aku harus nyanyi lagu nista itu..." gumam Matthew.

"Dibelah bang, dibelah~" Francis mengedip pada sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang nongkrong di pos ronda.

"BANCI!" jerit salah seorang pemuda. Ia langsung ngacir entah ke mana.

"HUWAAA! BANCI!" teman-temannya menjerit. Beberapa langsung mengikuti langkah bijak temannya: ngacir!

"BANCI? MANA? MANAAA?" Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi tertidur bangun karena kaget.

"ITU!"

"Enak bang, silahkan dibelah~"

"AMPUN OM, EH, TANTE! SAYA MASIH NORMAL!"

Dalam beberapa saat saja pos ronda itu kosong.

Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ—Ҹ—Ґ

Mari kita tengok duo Alfred-Arthur.

"SEKARANG ATAU LIMA PULUH TAHUN LAGI, KU MASIH AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIMUUU!"

Keduanya bernyanyi tanpa tahu malu diikuti_ handycam _Elizabeta. Mungkin mereka tak punya kemaluan (?).

"TANGKAP DUA BULE GEBLEK ITU!" Seseorang berseru dari belakang.

"Hah?" Alfred dan Arthur menengok.

Mereka berhadapan dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Orang-orang kampung bersatu padu mengejar mereka! Bahkan mereka bersenjata! Ya, Saudara-saudara, senjata! Amunisi mereka lengkap! Mulai dari tongkat hansip, tongkat pramuka, pentungan _baseball_, obeng, pisau cukur, sampai pianika!

"Iggy. Mereka mengejar kita?"

"Kayaknya..."

Arthur dan Alfred berpandang-pandangan.

"KABUR!"

Lagi-lagi, cara penyelesaian masalah yang sangat klise dan klasik. Kabur!

"Heh, jangan kabur! Kalian harus tetap nyanyi!" komando Elizabeta.

"Lo gak liat apa hidup kami lagi terancam?" teriak Arthur.

"Gak peduli! Atau lo mau gue tunjukin foto-foto rate M kalian berdua?" ancam Elizabeta. Bahasa lo-guenya keluar deh.

"Foto rate M dari Hong Kong! Gue nggak pernah begituan, apalagi sama dia!"

Di suatu tempat, seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam lurus dan beralis tebal bersin.

"Nama gue pasti dibawa-bawa lagi." keluhnya.

"Hohoho, jangan bohong ya! Mau bukti?" Elizabeta menunjukkan selembar foto. Foto yang sangat bombastis, sensasional, kontroversial, dan pastinya, membuat fujoshi _nosebleed_!

"FITNAH! DEMI SEMUA YANG BERALIS TEBAL, GUE NGGAK PERNAH BEGITUAN!" seru Arthur.

"FITNAH! DEMI SEMUA RESTORAN _JUNK FOOD _LANGGANAN GUE, GUE NGGAK PERNAH BEGITUAN!" seru Alfred pada saat yang sama.

"Fitnah gimana? Ini autentik! Kalian mau foto-foto ini beredar?" ancam Elizabeta.

"NGGAK!" kedua korban intimidasinya berseru berbarengan.

"Kalau gitu, cepat teruskan nyanyi!"

"TAK ADA BEDANYA RASA CINTAKUUU! MASIH SAMA SEPERTI PERTAMA BERTEMUUU!" duet duo dogol.

"Video ini harus disebarin di internet!" Elizabeta merekam dengan penuh nafsu.

"ITU DIA!" seseorang menunjuk.

"GAWAT!" Alfred dan Arthur mempercepat lari mereka.

"Woi, nggak ada lirik kayak gitu! Woi, jangan kabur!" Elizabeta terpaksa ikut mempercepat larinya.

"TANGKAP BULENYA!"

"BOTAKIN RAMBUTNYA!"

"CUKUR ALISNYA!"

"JADIIN PEMBANTU!"

"AWAS YA! BIAR NANTI NGEBERSIHIN KAMPUNG, TAHU RASA!"

Alfred dan Arthur terus berlari dari warga yang mengamuk. Hingga akhirnya jalan yang lalui bercabang menjadi dua, ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"IGGY! BELOK KANAN!" seru Alfred.

"KENAPA NGGAK BELOK KIRI?"

"AKU MAUNYA KANAN!" Alfred ngotot.

"KIRI!" Arthur juga ngotot.

"SUDAH, CEPAT LARI!" bentak Elizabeta. Di saat seperti ini masih aja beradu pendapat!

Akhirnya ketiganya mengambil arah kanan.

"Sembunyi!" perintah Elizabeta menunjuk kandang kambing terdekat.

"HAH?"

"SEMBUNYI! DARI PADA DITANGKAP!"

Karena mereka masih sayang pantat dan kulit kepala, ketiganya menyusup ke kandang kambing. Mbeeek!

"Di mana mereka?"

"Nggak ada..."

"Cari di situ!"

"Di mana-mana nggak ada..."

Akhirnya para warga tidak berhasil menemukan mereka. Mereka pulang dengan dongkol.

"Fuh, selamat," Elizabeta menarik napas lega.

"Selamat sih selamat, tapi gue habis nginjak tahi kambing nih!" Arthur bersungut-sungut.

"Sudah, cepat keluar! Kita ke rumah Indonesia!" Elizabeta mengomando dari atas sepeda motor. Entah motor nyolong dari mana. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah bawa motor.

"Motor dari mana tuh?"

"Nemu." Elizabeta menjawab dengan santai. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda perasaan bersalah pada wajahnya.

Ketiganya keluar dari kandang kambing. Mereka menuju rumah Indonesia. Tetapi sialnya di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan seorang ustadz.

"Hah! Itu kan toa masjid yang ilang?" seru sang ustadz. "MALING!"

Teriakannya mengundang warga berdatangan.

"Maling?"

"Mana malingnya?"

"Itu kan motor saya!"

"Hah! Maling!"

"Eh, itu kan bule yang tadi!"

"Kejar!"

"Tangkap!"

"KABUR LAGI!"

Ronde kedua kejar-kejaran antara warga kampung versus duo USUK plus Elizabeta dimulai! Eng ing eng! Eeeng!

"Huwaaa! Ada USUK!" teriak seorang gadis remaja yang terbangun gara-gara keributan para nation dari balkon rumahnya. "Kalian OTP-ku lho!"

"Wah, OTP kita sama!" seru Elizabeta.

"Ada Mbak Liza juga!" Cewek tadi makin heboh.

"Jangan lari!"

"Hah, Pak Ustadz? Oh, jadi USUK mau kawin lari nih ceritanya?" Si cewek salah tafsir melihat pasangan Alfred-Arthur dikejar warga.

"KAWIN LARI PALA LO PEYANG KETIBAN TANK!" sergah Alfred dan Arthur berbarengan.

"Semoga berbahagia!" teriak si cewek. Dilambaikannya tangannya kepada sang seme dan ukenya yang terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan si fujoshi-gila-penggemar-USUK-yang-kebetulan-numpang-eksis-di-fanfic-abal-buatan-Schneeglocke.

Ketika sosok OTP-nya menikung di belokan dan menghilang dari pandangan, sang fujoshi menitikkan air mata haru.

"Ini momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Lebay ah.

"Alfred! Arthur!"

Terlihat Francis cs menyongsong dari arah berlawanan.

"Francis! Natalya! Denmark! Australia! Berwald!"

"Aku?" tanya Matthew. "Aku gimana?"

"Kita senasib (dikejar massa—Red.) ya," Francis terkekeh.

"Gak lucu, tahu! Kita sedang dalam bahaya maut!" sembur Denmark.

"Lewat sini!" Australia menunjuk sebuah gang. Agak sempit, tapi masih bisa dilalui motor.

Para buronan berlari menyusuri gang kecil itu.

"Natalya! Ayo!" ajak Elizabeta, menunjuk bagian belakang jok motornya (sebenarnya bukan motornya sih, itu curian entah dari siapa).

Natalya melompat ke atas motor. Elizabeta langsung tancap gas.

"Mas, p'njam motornya," pinta Berwald pada seorang lelaki muda yang sedari tadi bengong di atas sepeda motornya, memandangi drama bule-bule geblek lari dari amukan massa.

"Ampun Mas! Ampun! Ambil aja!" Lelaki itu ngibrit entah ke arah mana.

"..."

Karena merasa motor itu sudah dipasrahkan kepadanya, Berwald langsung membawa motor itu pergi. Setelah memasang helm berstandar SNI tentunya. Untung helmnya cukup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau ke rumah Indonesia dari sini lewat mana, ya?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Gak tahu!" Australia menjawab dengan santai.

Gubrak!

"Lewat sini aja!" Francis menunjuk.

Mereka mengikuti Francis. Tetapi mereka malah dihadapkan dengan jalan yang berakhir pada sebuah tembok.

"Wah, buntu!"

_Double _gubrak!

"Lompat aja!" Selincah koala (?), Australia melompat ke atas tong sampah tertutup yang bersandar pada tembok. Dari situ ia melompat ke atas tembok dan terjun ke sisi sebaliknya.

Yang lain meniru aksinya. Tinggal Alfred yang masih tertinggal.

"Cepat lompat, _you git!"_ seru Arthur yang masih nangkring di atas tembok.

"Aku takut!"

_Triple _gubrak!

"Cepat naik! Kau mau disate warga? Masa _hero _[gadungan] yang [nggak] _awesome _sepertimu takut?"

Akibat dirinya tak kunjung naik, Arthur, Denmark, dan Australia terpaksa turun tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, motor yang tadi kalian naiki gimana?" tanya Matthew.

"D'tinggal," jawab Berwald datar tanpa emosi.

Jawaban yang membuat _sweatdrop._

"Nggak apa-apa?"

"Ah, nggak usah khawatir!" Elizabeta tertawa.

_Double sweatdrop._

"Hei, itu Antonio dan Lovino!" Alfred menunjuk.

"Dan Gilbert dan Roderich!" kata Denmark.

"Dan Ivan dan Vash!" kata Francis.

"Teman-teman! Tolong! Kami dikejar!" seru Antonio memelas.

"Hah! Jadi kalian juga?" Denmark kaget.

"Oi, teman-teman! Ke sini!"

"INDONESIA!"

Para buronan mengikuti Indonesia ke rumahnya. Sebuah rumah besar bercat putih.

"Masuk, cepat!"

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali mereka berebutan masuk.

Indonesia memicingkan mata melihat ke ujung gang depan rumahnya. "Wah, ada Pak Erwe datang."

Benar saja, datang ketua RW setempat diikuti beberapa orang warga.

"Mas Indo! Tadi lihat gerombolan bule edan lewat sini?" tanya Pak Erwe.

"Lihat Pak, tapi udah pergi," jawab Indonesia tanpa berbohong, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Pak Erwe garuk-garuk pecinya. Tadinya mau garuk-garuk kepala, tapi dia lupa kepalanya masih berpeci.

"Nggak usah diurusi, Pak. Mending pulang aja. Nanti keburu imsak," Indonesia membujuk dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Iya, ya. Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja. Assalamualaikum!"

"Walaikumsalam!" Indonesia nyengir memandangi kepergian mereka. Dengan langkah santai ia melenggang masuk rumahnya.

"Selamat! Kalian sudah menyelesaikan semua hukuman!" Ia menyelamati Grup C yang tepar kecapekan berlari.

"SELAMAT DARI HONG KONG!"

Di suatu tempat (lagi-lagi), seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam lurus dan beralis tebal bersin.

"Hei, jangan Hong Kong terus! Kasihan! Dari mana gitu kek!" protes Indonesia. Ia agak merasa bersalah pada Hong Kong. Yang mulai tradisi "dari Hong Kong" itu kan dia.

"Kalau gitu dari mana?" tanya Matthew.

"Dari Finlandia aja! Orang kan nggak pernah mengusut sampai ke situ!" usul Alfred.

"Kayak film _Conf***ions of A Sho***olic_ aja. Tapi, ya sudahlah," ujar Arthur.

"SELAMAT DARI FINLANDIA!"

Di suatu tempat lain, seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang, bermata violet, dan bertubuh pendek bersin.

"Aneh, biasanya Finlandia nggak pernah disebut," gumamnya, "kecuali di film _Conf***ions of A Sho***olic._"

"Karena kalian sudah berhasil melalui semua hukuman, kalian berhak mendapat hadiah!"

"Hadiah?"

"Hukuman tambahan! Cium partner kalian masing-masing!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

**FIN**

—**Tamat dengan Sangat Tidak **_**Awesome **_**Sekali—

* * *

**

**A/N**

Maaf soal update yang terlambat dan chapter yang hiper-abal, hiper-panjang, dan hiper-kacau (terutama hukuman terakhir yang nggak jelas, malah jadi fanfic _action _mini, dan makan tiga belas halaman MS Word) ini. Saya kena writer's block mendadak. Hiks. Untung cuma sebentar. Tolong jangan bantai saya! Salahkan guru IPS dan guru Bahasa Inggris saya yang sudah membuat hidup saya sengsara! *main nyalahin orang*

Akhirnya fic ini (secara resmi) selesai. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi mereview! Special thanks buat semua yang sudah setia mengikuti apdetan fic ini! Nggak nyangka fic saya dapat sambutan yang cukup positif. *geer mode on* *dilempar pentungan hansip*

Review dari kalian adalah insulin bagi saya. Membaca review kalian selalu menyemangati saya untuk mengupdate fic ini, tidak peduli seberapa buntunya pikiran saya. Mungkin karena kebahagiaan seorang penulis yang sejati terletak pada apresiasi pembacanya. Pembaca senang, penulis juga senang. Ya kan? *sotoy* *di-deathglare*

Buat semua yang sudah memberi usul untuk hukuman, makasih banyak! Maaf saya nggak bisa masukin semuanya, apalagi ciuman dan rate M (padahal pengennya gitu *dihajar Grup C*). Maaf, semuanya! *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Akhir kata, izinkan saya kembali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Anda semua yang sudah mau membuang waktu membaca fic aneh ini. Salam nista dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
